CCS Aventuras de Faculdade
by CC.Lda
Summary: Ok. Touya até podia consentir que a sua irmão fosse para uma Universidade a +de 50km de casa. Mas algo aconteceu, subitamente 3anos depois de ter entrado na Univerdidade Sakura quase cortou as comunicações com a sua família... S+S; T+E
1. Prólogo

N.A: O que vou fazer é completamente assustador! Vou por uma história On-line que ainda não acabei!!! Estou a brincar, quer dizer na parte do completamente assustador claro! Pois é! Comecei á pouco tempo mas gostei do que escrevi e por isso começei já a pô-la aqui no FF! Espero que gostem!!  
Jokas  
CACL  
  
Disc. As personagens de CCS não me pertencem! No entanto as outras, Naeko, Chieko, Aly, Makoto etc. são invenção minha, se alguém as quiser usar é só enviar um mail a pedir! A marca 'Fiat Punto' pertence á Fiat, e eu não estou a ganhar nada fazendo 'publicidade' ao carro! Na verdade nem sei se eles existem no Japão!  
  
CCS   
Aventuras de Faculdade....  
  
~Prólogo~  
  
Sakura estava a acabar de fazer a mala. Finalmente ia para a Universidade!   
E a melhor parte era que Shaoran, Tomoyo e Eriol iam com ela. Ela mal podia esperar, esperar e acreditar! Os rapazes tinham ganho uma bolsa de música, ela uma de letras e Tomoyo... Tomoyo não tinha ganho nenhuma bolsa, ela tinha pago a sua inscrição na área de letras, no entanto também ia ter aulas de música, de canto.   
Kero estava a flutuar a um canto com uma cara carrancuda, ele não estava a achar piada nenhuma á ideia de ter de ser afastar da sua Mestre, a ideia dela ir para uma Universidade que ficava a mais de 70km de casa e não estava menos nada a gostar de saber que o Ranhoso Chinês ia com ela. Resmungou algo para si próprio e olhou para a secretária de Sakura. Entre outras coisas ele pode ver uma foto, da sua Mestre e do Ranhoso Chinês. Estavam na praia e Shaoran tinha os seus braços ao redor da cintura de Sakura, o seu queixo apoiado no ombro dela e para variar um sorriso nos lábios. Sakura tinha um sorriso perfeito e uns olhos brilhantes. Kero podia jurar que conseguia ouvir o riso dela, ela estava feliz naquele dia. Tinha sido o dia em que eles tinham começado a namorar, fora á mais de quatro anos, Sakura tinha agora 18, ia fazer 19, ia para a Universidade...  
No andar de baixo Yukito e Touya jogavam ás cartas.  
-Estou admirado Touya! Vais deixa-la ir?!?!  
Touya fez uma cara chateada.  
-Não tenho outro remédio! O Ranhoso Chinês praticamente me encostou á parede com a espada a cruzar a minha garganta...  
Yukito piscou os olhos:  
-O descendente do Mestre Clow fez isso???  
-Era uma metáfora Yuki, uma metáfora!  
O som duma buzina ouviu-se no exterior.  
-Fala-se no diabo!- comentou Touya- aí está ele para a buscar!  
Touya levantou-se, Yukito piscou os olhos vendo-o a andar para a porta.  
-Onde vais??  
-Ensinar medidas de prevenção rodoviária ao Ranhoso Chinês!!!  
Yukito abanou a cabeça e fez o seu típico sorriso. No andar de cima Sakura tinha tudo empacotado quando ouviu o som da buzina. Preparava-se para descer quando Kero lhe disse:  
-Porque não posso ir?? Levas as cartas!!!!  
Sakura sorriu docemente, voltou-se para Kero e comentou:  
-Kero, eu vou dividir o meu apartamento com alguém! As cartas não sairão do livro sem eu lhes pedir e sem dúvida que não irão ao frigorífico buscar comida! Kero eu não quero ter que voltar a mentir tal como menti á minha família sobre ti, entendes??  
-Bem... sim.... mas... O Ranhoso Chinês??  
Sakura riu baixinho e comentou:  
-Ele não tenta nada porque me respeita e além disso eu não deixo!  
Kero assentiu num gesto de cabeça, ouvindo de novo a buzina Sakura agarrou de novo nas coisas e saiu do quarto seguida por Kero. Quando chegou cá abaixo Sakura encontrou Shaoran encostado ao friso da porta. Ele tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, usava umas calças azuis e uma t-shirt verde(supressa!). Sakura sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado ao qual ele respondeu. Quando se separou dele Sakura apercebeu-se que o carro de Shaoran não estava estacionado há porta.  
-O carro???- perguntou curiosa.  
Shaoran sorriu e respondeu:  
-O teu irmão foi testa-lo, ver se ele trava bem, se os cintos de segurança funcionam, se o air-bag está operacional e coisas assim...  
Sakura piscou os olhos.  
-Mas para isso ele tem que ter um acidente!  
-Foi o que eu lhe disse!- comentou Shaoran rolando os olhos.  
-E ele?- perguntou Sakura receosa.  
-Ele disse que seria, além do carro estar 'pifado' e não ter normas de segurança suficientes, mais uma razão para tu ficares em casa e não ires para a Universidade!  
Sakura abanou a cabeça, o seu irmão não desistia mesmo. Nessa altura um carro travou repentinamente, mesmo ao pé deles. Sakura deu um salto e agarrou-se com força a Shaoran, que colocou um braço em volta dela numa maneira protectora. Pouco tempo depois Touya saiu do carro e comentou:  
-Tudo a funcionar!  
Sakura sorriu, pegou na sua mala de ombro e dirigiu-se ao carro, mais atrás Shaoran pegou na bagagem dela e colocou-a no porta bagagens. Pouco tempo depois Tomoyo e Eriol apareceram de mãos dadas ao fundo da rua com as malas na mão. Touya piscou os olhos:  
-Como é que eles podem com as malas??  
-Magia!- respondeu Shaoran ironicamente.  
Sakura sorriu e foi ter com Tomoyo. Kero apareceu á porta e foi juntamente com Touya dar aulas de segurança rodoviária a Shaoran:  
-Não passas dos 80km/h Ranhoso!- disse Touya.  
-Cintos de segurança!- disse Kero  
-E não me esquecer da Sakura no caminho!!! Acho que já sei tudo!  
-Ah! Ah! Ah! Que piada!- ironizou Touya.  
Sakura chegou nesse momento ao pé de Shaoran e disse-lhe:  
-Vou atrás com a Tomoyo, vamos por a conversa em dia!  
-Ai- disse Eriol para Shaoran- a má língua que vai correr no banco de trás do carro! Aposto que os nossos nomes vão aparecer a muro e a pontapé!  
Tomoyo e Sakura sorriram inocentemente e entraram para a parte de trás do 'Fiat Punto' prateado. Eriol e Shaoran acabaram de por as malas no carro, Sakura despediu-se uma vez mais do irmão, visto que do pai o tinha feito de manhã, de Yukito e Kero e entrou definitivamente no carro. Kero flutuou ao pé da janela e comentou:  
-Se eu puder ir chama-me!  
-Sim!- disse Touya- Por Favor! Ele não faz um trabalho a 100% mas sempre é melhor que nada!  
Shaoran resmungou entre dentes antes de por o carro a trabalhar:  
-Já somos dois a achar o mesmo!  
Kero ouviu e era para responder mas o carro arrancou e iniciou a sua viagem até á Universidade...  
  
Fim do prólogo!  
  
N.A: Creio que até agora não haverá muito a comentar além dum breve: FORÇA MIÚDA! Mas surpreendam-me!!  
Jokas  
CACL  
  
15-11-2002 


	2. 1ºAno: 1 Perdidamente

N.A: Bom cá estamos nós no capítulo 1! Os nossos amigos vão travar contacto visual e não só com algumas das personagens por mim inventadas. Espero que gostem!  
Jokas  
CACL  
  
Disc: As personagens de CCS não me pertence, no entanto as outras sim!*CACL incha de orgulho!* A música/poema "Perdidamente" é de Florbela Espanca e é cantada por vários grupos músicais portugueses, entre os quais, os Tetvocal e os Divinus...  
  
"Capítulo 1"  
Perdidamente  
  
A viagem até á Universidade foi simples e rápida, nada de especial aconteceu. Sakura, Tomoyo e Eriol desceram mesmo á porta da Universidade enquanto Shaoran foi estacionar o carro. A Universidade era circundada por um alegre muro branco que estava em parte coberto por hera em flor. Os edifícios eram de dois andares, tinham janelas grandes, e eram pintados de creme com rebordos brancos. Embora ainda estivesse do lado de fora Sakura sorriu ao conseguir ver ao longe, plantada a um canto uma grande cerejeira. Tomoyo agarrava com força o braço de Eriol que tentava acalma-la pois ela parecia querer arrancar-lhe o braço.  
-Calma Tomoyo!- disse-lhe.  
-Estou calma!!!!!!!!  
Eriol rolou os olhos e concentrou-se na escola. Por ser pintada de cores suaves a escola era envolvida por uma aura positiva mas Eriol sabia que onde existiam auras positivas existiam auras negativas...  
Aly era um rapaz forte com os seus 21/22 anos. Os seus cabelos eram verdes e os seus olhos acastanhados, era muito branco mas nada frágil e muito dificilmente comparado a uma boneca de porcelana. Aly era o terror da escola e o maior pesadelo de Naeko e Chieko.   
Naeko e Chieko eram duas irmãs, tinham um ano de diferença entre ambas mas pareciam gémeas. Ambas tinham longos cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes, a única diferença visível em ambas para quem as não conhece-se era que Chieko usava óculos, no entanto se os tirasse ia ser muito difícil distingui-la da sua irmã. Naeko e Chieko eram aquilo a que se pode chamar 'meninas bonitas', eram lindas e bastante inteligentes. Todos os rapazes da escola queriam andar com elas e Aly não era excepção mas Aly não desistia, não se deitava abaixo com um não e parecia burro que nem uma porta.   
No entanto Naeko e Chieko tinham algo que ninguém suspeitava. Elas tinham magia, uma magia muito especial, elas tinham magia na voz, quando cantavam o sol brilhava com mais força, as flores abriam e os pássaros paravam de cantar para as ouvir. Naeko e Chieko sabiam disso, não a usavam para o mal, usavam-na para ajudar um amigo triste, para alegrar dias de chuva, usavam-na para prever coisas...  
Naeko estava sentada a um canto quando começou a letra duma música lhe começou a vir ao espírito, sem pensar começou a canta-la...  
-Ela entrou num novo reino...  
-De magia rodeado- cantou Chieko.  
-Ela não sabia mas esse era o seu fado...- retomou Naeko.  
-Só por ele ela se podia ter apaixonado...- continuou Chieko.  
-E só por ele apaixonada ela ficaria...- confirmou Naeko.  
-Por muito que tentasse o outro que a perseguia...- avisou Chieko.  
-A Senhora das Cartas chegou...- informou Naeko.  
-E o seu supremo guardião com ela chegou...- cantou Chieko.  
-Ambos juntos chegaram e os problemas começaram....- cantaram juntas.  
Naeko e Chieko olharam uma para a outra antes de dizerem em coro:  
-UHOU!  
Shaoran tinha acabado de entrar na escola quando ouviu uma música suave. Parecia o canto de sereias! Tremeu e avistando Sakura aproximou-se dela comentando:  
-Acabei de ouvir um canto de sereias!!  
Sakura riu e comentou:  
-Como pode isso ser tolinho! Estamos a mais de 50km do mar!!  
Uma rapariga, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, que vestia o uniforme feminino do colégio, uma saia azul escura pregada e uma blusa branca com gravata da cor da saia, subiu a um palco e falou ao microfone lá instalado.  
-Boa tarde! São 15.00h e chegou a altura da festa de Boas Vindas aos novos alunos começar! Para quem ainda não me conhece o meu nome é Makoto Aîno, estou no terceiro ano da faculdade de letras e estou encarregada dos novos alunos, por isso qualquer pergunta que tenham é favor fazerem-na a mim...  
Makoto parou para respirar e continuou a falar:  
-E agora em frente com o espectáculo! Em primeiro lugar temos a nossa Banda Universitária preferida "Das Profundezas" que nos vem cantar, a canção Perdidamente...  
Sakura e companhia viram então algo incrível acontecer. O pátio da Universidade estava cheio de estudantes que se dispersavam em grupos, falando e rindo animadamente e nem mesmo a subida de Makoto ao palco os tinha feito parar, as suas palavras pareciam não ter sido ouvidas. Mas assim que as palavras "Das Profundezas" tinham saído da sua boca, todos os estudantes tinham parado de falar, feito um largo sorriso, convidado alguém e se dirigido para ao pé do palco. Shaoran piscou os olhos e comentou:  
-Eles devem mesmo ser muito bons!!  
Pouco tempo depois começou-se a ouvir uma música leve mas profunda, e então do lado direito do palco apareceu Naeko trajada com um vestido apertado, todo azul escuro que lhe dava pelos calcanhares, tinha também uns sapatos de salto alto azuis. Os cabelos dela estavam completamente soltos e cobriam-lhe praticamente toda as costas. No seu ouvido direito ela tinha uma flor azul. Naeko aproximou o microfone dos seus lábios e começou a cantar:  
-Ser poeta é ser mais alto  
É ser maior do que os homens  
Morrer como beija  
Ser mendigo e dar como quem seja  
Rei do reino de aquém e além dor...  
Sakura ouvia a música admirada, ela nunca tinha ouvido nada assim. Então Shaoran convidou-a para dançar e foram de mãos dadas até ao pé do palco. Então Sakura viu Naeko a desaparecer do lado esquerdo do palco e reentrar pelo lado direito. Ela piscou os olhos, o placo tinha mais de 10m de comprimento, ela não podia ter chegado ao outro lado tão rapidamente! E não tinha, quem agora estava no palco era na realidade Chieko, a única diferença era que usava a sua flor na orelha esquerda e não na direita. Chieko começou a cantar:  
-É ter de mil desejos o esplendor  
E não saber sequer que se deseja  
É ter cá dentro o astro que flameja  
É ter garras e asas de condor...  
Sakura conseguiu ver pelo canto do olho Eriol e Tomoyo a dançarem também. Olhando rapidamente para o palco ela viu Naeko a entrar e a cantar em coro com Chieko:  
-E é ter fome  
É ter sede de infinito  
Por entre as manhãs de ouro e de cetim  
É condensar o mundo num só grito....  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
  
E é amar-te assim perdidamente   
E é seres alma e sangue  
E vida em mim  
E dize-lo cantando a toda a gente...  
  
E é amar-te assim perdidamente   
E é seres alma e sangue  
E vida em mim  
E dize-lo cantando a toda a gente...  
  
E é amar-te assim perdidamente   
E é seres alma e sangue  
E vida em mim  
E dize-lo cantando a toda a gente...  
  
A música acabou e foi substituída por uma onda de aplausos. Todos pararam de dançar para aplaudir as irmãs, todos menos dois rapazes. Eriol olhou para eles pelo canto do olho tal como fizeram os outros. Elas tinham cantado tão bem e mesmo que não o tivessem feito todos estavam a aplaudir, porque não aplaudiam eles também?  
Os dois rapazes em questão estavam a um canto. Um, o mais velho, estava encostado a uma árvore enquanto o outro estava em pé ao lado ele. O mais velho era alto, bastante alto, devia ter 1.90m, era loiro e tinha olhos verde alface, tinha 22 anos e o seu nome era Takachiro Lyr. O outro tinha uma altura normal, era moreno de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, tinha 21 anos e o seu nome era Shinichi Manoru.   
Quando os aplausos acabaram olharam pela primeira vez para o palco. Shinichi comentou:  
-Elas conseguiram..... de novo!  
-Elas conseguem sempre!- afirmou Takachiro.   
Shinichi elevou os olhos ao céu e suspirou. Takachiro olhou seriamente para ele e comentou:  
-Nem sei porque te preocupas!  
-Nem sei como consegues não te preocupar!- retaliou Shinichi.  
Ambos voltaram a sua atenção para o palco. As irmãs sorriam como forma de agradecimento e como era belo o seu sorriso. No entanto Shinichi conseguiu ver uma lágrima ao canto dum dos olhos de Chieko. Ele sabia quem tinha posto lá aquela lágrima, ele sabia que aquela não era uma lágrima de alegria mas ele também se sabia demasiado orgulhoso para admitir a verdade e para parar o que tinha começado.  
Tomoyo estava mais que chateada com os rapazes que não tinham aplaudido.  
-COMO TEM CORAGEM!- disse em voz alta.  
-Tomoyo calma!- disse Eriol agarrando-lhe levemente no braço.  
-Eriol ela tem razão!- apoiou Sakura- elas cantaram que nem... que nem...  
-Que nem sereias!- disse Shaoran- foram elas que eu ouvi quando entrei! Deviam estar a treinar!!!  
Shaoran viu todos a olharem para ele admirados.  
-Que foi??- questionou.  
-Shaoran estás bem??- perguntou Sakura pondo a palma da mão na testa dele- sentes-te bem amor???  
-Sim! Porquê???- perguntou Shaoran confuso.  
Tomoyo e Eriol trocaram olhares.  
-É que não sei se te apercebeste meu querido descendente mas acabaste de elogiar alguém!!!!  
-E???  
-E tu nunca elogias ninguém! Sem ser a Sakura!- disse Tomoyo.  
-Gostei das vozes delas!- disse Shaoran começando a ficar chateado- matem-me por isso!  
Sakura sorriu e plantou um leve beijo nos lábios dele.  
-Eu sei amor, estávamos a brincar contigo!  
Nessa altura Eriol sentiu duas auras magicas a aproximarem-se, era para se virar quando ouviu duas vozes melodiosas dizerem:  
-Boa tarde! Bem vindos á nossa Faculdade!  
Voltando-se Eriol e os outros puderam encontrar-se frente a frente com Naeko e Chieko. Elas ainda estavam nas suas roupas de palco que as faziam parecer duas sereias e faziam parecer o nosso grupo de amigos uns altrapilhos. Sakura sorriu e conseguiu provar que um sorriso pode de longe superar uma boa roupa. Rapidamente além da beleza de Naeko e Chieko a beleza de Sakura também se impôs.  
-Boa Tarde!- cumprimentou- O meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto e...  
-És a Senhora das Cartas!- completaram Naeko e Chieko em coro.  
Sakura abriu muito os olhos, Shaoran colocou protectoramente ao seu lado e Tomoyo agarrou o braço de Eriol. Naeko e Chieko piscaram os olhos e disseram:  
-Viemos para te avisar!- disse Naeko.  
-O mar está agitado!- disse Chieko.  
-Algo vem aí!  
-Tem cuidado!  
Shaoran colocou-se me frente a Sakura e perguntou:  
-Isso era uma ameaça!  
Naeko e Chieko disseram que não com a cabeça.  
-Não, tal como dissemos era uma aviso!!!- disse Naeko.  
-Não queremos mal a ninguém! Somos muitos dóceis...  
-Dóceis!?!?!- disse uma voz masculina.  
Chieko voltou-se para trás e deparou-se com Shinichi que tinha uma cara de gozo.  
-Sim dóceis! Problemas com isso??- perguntou meio irritada.  
Shinichi fez uma cara ofendida.  
-Eu não! Mas eles?? Estás a enganá-los Chico!  
-CHIEKO!- gritou Chieko fora de si.  
-Ou isso!!! Tu és tudo menos dócil!! Dei um pequeno erro de gramática e já estás aos berros comigo!!! Chamas a isso dócil??? E digo-te mais...  
-SHINICHI!- chamou Takachiro.  
Shinichi viu Takachiro e disse para Chieko antes de partir:  
-Vemo-nos por aí doce Chico!!!  
Naeko colocou uma mão no ombro de Chieko e comentou:  
-Não ligues! Ele vive para te atormentar!!!  
Tomoyo passou-se completamente:  
-É agora que eu me vou a eles!!!!!!  
-E eu vou contigo!- disse Sakura- mas quem aquele parvo pensa que é?  
Chieko murmurou a resposta entre dentes e desatou a correr com lágrimas nos olhos. Sakura tinha uma cara espantada pois tinha ouvido a resposta de Chieko. Naeko suspirou e abanou a cabeça, Tomoyo perguntou-lhe:  
-Não vais ter com ela??  
-Não vale a pena! Ela já volta!! É por ser Setembro, ficamos mais sensíveis nesta altura do ano!!  
-Posso saber porquê???- perguntou Sakura delicadamente.  
Naeko olhou para o céu e disse:  
-Os nossos pais... eles morreram em Setembro faz hoje 18 anos...  
Sakura olhou com ternura para Naeko colocou uma mão no seu ombro, o que fez Naeko olhar para ela e comentou:  
-Sei bem o que isso é, sei bem o que isso é...  
  
Fim do capítulo 1!  
  
N.A: Que tal?? Será que a Naeko e a Chieko já conquistaram o vosso carinho e o Takachiro e o Shinichi o vosso ódio?? E o Aly que papel terá ele na história?? Alguém quer fazer previsões??? Estou completamente aberta a sugestões!!!!!  
Jokas  
CACL 


	3. 1ºAno: 2 Rua do Capelão

N.A: Capítulo 2! É agora que a diversão começae que o mistério avança... Esperemos que não muito senão não há matéria para espor nos próximos capítulos!!!!  
Jokas  
CACL  
  
Disc: Infelizmente, ou felizmente (isso só Deus sabe), as personagens de CCS não me pertencem e sim há CLAMP. No entanto as outras são MINHAS!!! Vou explodir de auto orgulho!!! a música "Rua do Capelão" é tradicional portuguesa e é cantada pelos Tetvocal.  
  
"Capítulo 2"  
Rua do Capelão  
  
Chieko dava muros no muro da escola. A sua mão estava vermelha e algumas gotas de sangue escorriam por ela. Por fim cansada caiu de joelhos no chão e encostou a cabeça ao muro, murmurando para si:  
-Parva, parva, parva... como podes tu deixar que um estúpido como ele, que um puto como ele te afecte desta maneira!- Chieko levantou e retornou a dar murros no muro com toda a sua força- PARVA! PARVA! PARVA! ........... AÍ!  
Chieko abanou a mão e olhou para ela atentivamente, além de estar vermelha e coberta de sangue ela agora desconfiava que se não tinha partido nada pelo menos devia ter deslocado alguns tendões. Agarrando a sua mão ferida Chieko encostou-se a uma das muitas árvores que rodeavam o seu pequeno esconderijo ao pé do muro. Embora tentasse para-las, lentamente lágrima após lágrima o seu rosto revelou o sentimento que estava dentro do seu peito.  
-Shinichi!- murmuraram os seus lábios e lentamente ela deixou descair a cabeça.  
Numa árvore não muito longe alguém observava Chieko. Um raio de sol tocou a face dessa pessoa e algo brilhou, se nos aproximasse-mos veríamos uma lágrima a descer pela face dessa pessoa e os seus lábios murmurarem:  
-Chieko...  
Sakura estava a conversar animadamente com Naeko, trocando impressões sobre "momentos mágicos", quando a sentiu. Era uma presença mágica poderosa, ainda mais poderosa que a de Eriol e estava perto, muito perto duma presença mágica fraca que emitia uma luz azulada. Sakura olhou para Naeko e analisou a sua presença, tal como temia a presença de Naeko era uma luz azul marinho, a outra era azul céu, a outra era Chieko.  
Naeko piscou os olhos. Sakura agarrou-lhe a mão e disse-lhe 6 palavras:  
-Chieko... presença poderosa perto... perigo... rápido....  
Naeko ficou branca por momentos mas rapidamente recuperou o seu sangue frio e começou a correr para o local favorito de Chieko. Depois de cinco minutos de corrida, no qual as nossas amigas nem olharam para o céu porque se o fizessem vê-lo-iam ficar carregado de nuvens prontas a chover cântaros, elas chegaram ao pé do local favorito de Chieko.  
O local estava deserto e no muro branco via-se uma mancha de sangue que escorria para o chão. Naeko começou a tremer que nem varas verdes e Sakura foi ter com ela abraçando-a. Eriol olhou em redor e sentiu restos da presença mágica de Chieko ao pé duma árvore e sentiu também que a tal pessoa com presença poderosa, como Sakura a tinha chamado, tinha estado em cima duma árvore, provavelmente a observar Chieko mas nunca se tinha aproximado dela. Um grito fez com que Shaoran rapidamente fizesse aparecer a sua espada, Tomoyo voltasse a sua câmara nessa direcção e todos recomeçassem a correr.  
Quando chegaram ao local do grito, eles viram Chieko a ser atirada ao chão por Aly que tinha uma cara trocista. Chieko olhou para ele olhos nos olhos, tentando em vão esconder o medo que se apoderava da sua alma. Aly riu e comentou:  
-Tu e a tua irmã ficam tão giras quando tem medo...  
-Não tenho medo de ti!- disse Chieko levantando-se.  
-AH não?!?- ironizou Aly- Pois devias ter!  
Aly levantou a mão e era para dar um estalo a Chieko, quando Shaoran passou a sua espada na garganta dele.  
-Tss! Tss!- comentou- isso não são maneiras de tratar uma senhora!! Acho que andas a precisar dumas aulas de boa educação  
Naeko abaixou-se ao pé de Chieko, que tinha caído no chão a tremer, e abraçou-a entre lágrimas. Sakura sentiu os seus olhos a encherem-se de lágrimas também. Memórias do seu irmão, do seu pai, de Kero, de Yukito e Yue enchiam a sua mente, memórias das pessoas que sempre a tinham protegido e memórias de amigos com que podia contar. Tomoyo ainda em estado de choque, pelo que se estava a passar, recebeu de muito bom grado um abraço de Eriol. Shaoran pelo seu lado tirou a sua espada da garganta de Aly e mandou-o passear, ordem que este cumpriu sem hesitar. Shaoran olhou então para Sakura que tinha os seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, aproximou-se cuidadosamente e perguntou num tom preocupado enquanto passava a mão pela face dela:  
-Que se passa amor?  
Sakura não aguentou mais, as saudades eram enormes, embora nem á um dia tivesse deixado a sua casa. Lançou-se a chorar nos braços de Shaoran que a abraçou e começou a sussurrar ao ouvido:  
-Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui...  
Nessa altura foi a vez de Shaoran sentir a já famosa presença poderosa, olhando em redor do descampado onde eles estavam ele pode ver alguém, que não era Aly, que estava armado com uma espada parecida com a dele, desaparecer atrás do pavilhão. Shaoran era para falar mas assim que a pessoa desapareceu atrás do pavilhão a sua presença desapareceu completamente.  
A pessoa, que já tinha estado a observar Chieko, correu até perto dum carro, onde entrou. Lá dentro envolta nas sombras outra pessoa esperava por ela.  
-Estás a apegar-te demais!- comentou a pessoa que estava dentro do carro e que o pôs a funcionar mal o outro se sentou.  
-Ele ia bater-lhe!!!!! E além disso ela....  
-Ela???  
-Ela se não tem a mão partida tem algo parecido, deixou uma enorme mancha de sangue no muro...  
-Estou a ver!  
A pessoa da espada olhou pela janela do carro, a chuva caia agora com toda a sua força e não era mais a chuva molha tolos que ainda nem á 5minutos banhava a escola. Depois dum pequeno suspirou, a pessoa tirou os seus pensamentos de Chieko e concentrou-se, ou pelo menos tentou concentrar-se, na estrada.  
Sakura apertou com força a caneca de chocolate quente que tinha entre as mãos. Ela e o bando estavam completamente ensopados, pareciam pintos acabados de nascer. Makoto corria que nem louca entre a sala de apresentação aos novos alunos e a enfermaria para ver se todos estavam bem. Naeko tonta de a ver correr agarrou-a por um braço e disse:  
-Calminha Mako! Estamos bem!! Afinal não vamos apanhar uma pneumonia e morrer!!!!  
Mako ficou branca e comentou:  
-Ainda não tinha pensado nisso!!! OH MEU DEUS!!!!!!  
Chieko abanou a cabeça e fez um sorriso fraco. Shaoran estava a pensar como seria possível a presença ter desaparecido assim que o espadachim tinha virado a esquina. As presenças não desaparecem assim, na realidade elas até costumavam deixar rasto..  
-Tudo o que pensas é verdade meu querido descendente!- disse Eriol.  
Shaoran olhou para ele irritado e comentou:  
-Já te disse para não fazeres isso!!!!!!!  
Eriol sorriu enigmaticamente, fazendo Shaoran ficar ainda mais chateado.   
Sakura observava Chieko que além duma caneca com chocolate quente tinha uma ligadura na mão direita que, segundo a enfermeira, estava bastante ferida. Ela aproximou de Chieko que não tirou os olhos do céu cinzento.  
-Vê-las?- perguntou Chieko a Sakura- As nuvens???  
-Sim...  
-Elas estão a mostrar exactamente o que eu sinto!  
Sakura sorriu e comentou:  
-Pode ser mas na realidade elas apenas tapam o sol...  
Chieko sorriu e disse:  
-É verdade...  
Sakura fez a sua famosa e bela cara alegre e disse para Chieko baixinho:  
-Tudo vai acabar bem...  
Mais tarde Chieko e Naeko saíram da enfermaria para irem de novo cantar pois o sol tinha voltado entretanto...  
-Sakura que segredinhos foram esses com a Chieko, olha que eu fico   
com ciúmes sabes???- disse uma Tomoyo um pouco irritada.  
Sakura sorriu agarrou o braço de Tomoyo e disse:  
-Não tenhas ciúmes Tomoyo! És a minha melhor amiga e sempre o   
foste e sempre o serás!!!!  
Tomoyo sorriu toda contente e abraçou Sakura. Uma voz masculina ouviu-se:  
-Agora sou eu que fico com ciúmes!!!  
Sakura começou a rir e voltou-se para Shaoran abraçando-o também.  
-Não seja por isso!- comentou antes do beijar.  
Tomoyo sentiu Eriol a abraça-la, sorriu e deixou-o dar-lhe um beijo no pescoço. Makoto apareceu e deu-lhes uns papeis com a morada das casas onde eles iriam ficar durante o tempo que estivessem na Universidade. Elas tinham pertencido durante 5anos a outros alunos que agora iam entrar no mundo de trabalho e que as tinham estimado e tratado como suas, ou seja, estavam um brinquinho.   
Makoto também lhes disse que iriam partilhar o apartamento com alguém, durante cinco anos e por isso era melhor entenderem-se pois era dificílimo conseguir trocar de apartamento. Sakura assentiu num gesto de cabeça e leu a sua nova morada. Rua do Capelão, Vivenda Juncada de Rosmaninho.  
Makoto sorriu e comentou:  
-Tiveste uma sorte! Para bolsista sabes??? Nenhum bolsista fica com uma vivenda, ficam sempre em apartamentos!!!  
Shaoran piscou os olhos e comentou:  
-Eu também fiquei numa vivenda!!!  
-Coincidências!!!- disse Sakura que estava tão excitada que nem pensava no que dizia, não pelo menos até ouvir Makoto dizer:  
-Não existem coincidências, apenas o inevitável!!!  
Todos na sala olharam sem ar para Makoto. Esta era para voltar a chamar mas foi interrompida por uma rapariga ruiva que entrou na sala.  
-Mako! Estão todos doidos á tua procura!!!  
A rapariga entrou na sala e além da cabeleira ruiva, os nossos amigos puderam também ver que ela tinha um belo par de olhos castanhos e que vestia uma jardineiras de ganga com uma t-shirt branca por baixo. Ela aproximou-se de Makoto.  
-Desculpa Masako! Masako estes são o Eriol, a Tomoyo, a Sakura e o Shaoran, todos eles da cidade de Tomoeda e antes que metas o olho em algum dos rapazes deixa-me dizer-te que elas são as respectivas namoradas!!!  
-Por favor Mako- disse Masako rolando os olhos- não me digas que tu ainda pensas que eu sou aquela jovem atiradiça que era á uns anos atrás!!!  
-EU!?! Pensar semelhante barbaridade de ti?!?!?! NUNCA!!!!!- ironizou Makoto.  
Masako tronou a rolar os olhos mas rapidamente mudou de assunto:  
-Mas isso não interessa! Como te disse, estão todos á tua procura!!Vamos!!!!  
Makoto disse que sim com a cabeça e despediu-se dos seus novos amigos.   
Pouco tempo depois Sakura e o resto da malta procurava as casas onde iria ficar. Cada um foi para seu lado, não dizendo a sua nova morada para ser uma supressa para os outros. Tomoyo viu Sakura e Shaoran a irem em direcções contrárias e rolou os olhos á medida que um sorriso aparecia nos seus lábios. Shaoran foi o primeiro a encontrar a sua nova casa e vendo-a deserta decidiu que a primeira coisa a fazer, além de ter posto as malas no quarto que escolheu, foi tomar um banho. Sim porque depois de 1h e 30m de viajem, 1h 30m de festa, 15m à chuva e praticamente outra 1h 30m na enfermaria um banho vinha mesmo a calhar...  
Sakura caminhava pelas ruas da pequena cidade universitária, sim a cidade tinha sido erguida á volta da universidade e era praticamente só composta por estudantes e ex-estudantes, o que fazia com que a cidade fosse pequena e relembra-se um pouco Tomoeda. Sakura olhou de novo para a morada que tinha escrita no papel e leu-a ...  
-Rua do Capelão, Vivenda Juncada de Rosmaninho...  
Se nessa altura ela pudesse ouvir Naeko e Chieko, ela ouvi-las-ia cantar:  
-Oh Rua do Capelão  
Juncada de Rosmaninho...  
  
Oh Rua do Capelão  
Juncada de Rosmaninho...  
Então Sakura viu a vivenda. Não devia ser maior que a sua casa e a coisa mais interessante é que parecia exactamente a sua casa, numa cor arosada e coberta de rosmaninho. Sorriu, assim seria mais fácil os outros decorarem o sítio onde ela ia viver. Abriu lentamente o portão da entrada deixando fazer um suave ranger, entrou e voltou a fecha-lo. olhando para rua interrogou-se onde estaria Shaoran e quanto tempo demoraria ele a descobri-la. Com a sua mala na mão Sakura dirigiu-se à sua nova casa...  
No palco...  
-Se o meu amor vier cedinho  
Eu beijo as pedras do chão  
Que ele pisar no caminho...  
  
Se o meu amor vier cedinho  
Eu beijo as pedras do chão   
Que ele pisar no caminho...  
Sakura bateu levemente à porta e seguidamente entrou, afinal aquela também era a sua casa. A porta de entrada dava directamente para um pequeno Hall que estava junto á sala. A sala era acolhedora e tinha sofás em tons arroxado, a lareira era de tamanho normal e vários troncos descansavam num pequeno cesto para o caso de ser necessário acendê-la. Sakura sorriu e era para entrar na sala quando ouviu alguém a caminhar na sua direcção, voltou-se e viu quem era...  
Na Universidade...  
-Tenho o destino marcado  
Desde da hora em que te vi  
  
Tenho o destino marcado  
Desde da hora em que te vi...  
Sakura sentiu-se a corar, á frente dela estava um Shaoran apenas com uma toalha em redor da cintura e que lhe dava muito acima dos joelhos, ou seja, se ele não tivesse a toalha estaria tal e qual como tinha vindo ao mundo. Shaoran piscou os olhos e perguntou incrédulo:  
-Sakura?? Que fazes aqui???  
Sakura corria os olhos pelo peito de Shaoran o que estava a fazer ficar cada vez mais vermelha e perder o raciocínio.   
-Eu... há... bem... eu... Shaoran...  
-Sim!?!?  
-Podias vestir algo que te tapasse um pouco mais os teus belos peitorais... ARGH! O teu peito! Por favor!!!  
Shaoran apercebeu-se então que nada mais tinha que a sua toalha mas ao contrário de Sakura não parecia nada incomodado com o facto. Aproximando-se dela Shaoran tronou a perguntar:  
-Que fazes aqui meu amor??  
Se Sakura dantes começava a sentir-se perdida ela agora achava que se alguém lhe perguntasse quantos eram 2+2 ela responderia algo tipo 5!  
[N.A: SABEM QUANDO É QUE 2+2=5??? QUANDO A CONTA ESTÁ ERRADA!!! ASS: CVDRF]  
Sakura respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e concentrou-se para responder:  
-Esta é a casa onde vou ficar!!!  
Shaoran piscou os olhos.  
-Estás a brincar! Está é a casa onde EU vou ficar...  
Sakura preparava-se para retaliar quando foi assaltada por uma visão.  
Um bosque escuro, duas pessoas corriam por entre os ramos, levando o que parecia ser uma criança nas mãos e uma no colo.  
-Corre! Temos que fugir da água!!- gritou o vulto masculino.  
-Mamã...- disse a criança que era levada pela mão.  
-Ela está cansada!!!- disse a mulher.  
-Temos que fugir, se eles nos apanham é o nosso fim!!!  
Dois segundos mais tarde ouve-se o que parece ser um tiro e os dois adultos caem no chão. O bebé de colo começa a chorar e a menina tenta acordar os pais.  
-Mamã!! Papá!! MAMÃ!! PAPÁ!!!!!  
Então a imagem aproxima-se de Sakura e ela consegue ver a criança a chorar. Esta volta a cabeça para ela e Sakura nada mais vê que os seus olhos verdes brilhante cheios de lágrimas, e então ela ouve:  
-Amo-os tanto!! Porque se foram embora??? Porque nos deixaram sozinhas?? PORQUÊ????  
Sakura sente os seus olhos a ficarem cheios de lágrimas e abriu a boca para responder mas não o faz porque ouve alguém a chama-la:  
-Sakura! Sakura!  
Quando Sakura abre os olhos está deitada no chão com os braços de Shaoran á volta dela. Quando a vê acordar Shaoran suspira de alívio e pergunta:  
-Que se passou? Num minuto estavas muitos bem em pé, noutro estás branca e no a seguir desmaiaste!!  
Sakura sorriu e pousou a mão na face de Shaoran.  
-Estou bem- afirmou.  
Shaoran fez uma cara desconfiada.  
-A sério!- disse Sakura- foi apenas um lapso! Nada mais! Ainda não comi nada de jeito hoje!!!  
Shaoran piscou os olhos.  
-Pois não!- comentou, em seguida sorriu e disse- então minha senhora,   
vá imediatamente tomar um banho, vestir um vestido bonito e preparar-se pois vou leva-la a jantar fora! Isto se quiser claro!!  
Sakura sorriu e antes de beijar Shaoran comentou:  
-Como poderia eu dizer não...  
Naeko e Chieko finalizaram a sua música...  
-Oh meu cigano adorado  
Viver abraçada ao fado  
Morrer agarrada a ti  
  
OH! Meu cigano adorado  
Viver abraçada ao fado  
Morrer agarrada a ti...  
  
Fim do Capítulo 2!  
  
N.A: Pois é, quem seriam as pessoas que corriam? De quem fugiam e porque o faziam?? Será que 2+2 são realmente 4?!?! Para a resposta a esta e mais perguntas vão ter de ler o próximo capítulo!! Jokas CACL 


	4. 1ºAno: 3 Abdicação

N.A: Peço imensa desculpa pela demora!!! Tive uns problemas, entre eles uma branca, e não pude continuar a escrever durante algum tempo!!! No entanto agora estou de volta!! Espero que gostem do novo capítulo!!  
  
Disc. Hoje vou usar uma táctica que me ensinaram!!! CVDRF!! Chega aqui!!! QUE SE PASSA!??? Nada... CACL! O QUE É ISSO QUE TENS NA MÃO!?!?! SOS!!!! Pum! Auch! Bam! AH!AH! CVDRF encontra-se neste momento presa num armário sentada numa cadeira de braços atados e com um pouco, um pouquinho, de fita cola na boca!! Sou tão má!!! Bem continuando... CCS ou SCC ou qualquer outro nome que esta série possa ter não me pertence!! O poema Abdicação foi escrito por Fernado Pessoa, que por sinal foi uma grande pessoa... ou pelo menos poeta!  
  
N.A2:Gostaria de dedicar este capítulo á Sílvia P.! Pois foi ela que me deu forças para continuar a escrever quando eu estava com uma branca de todo o tamanho!! Obrigada Sílvia!! VIVA PORTUGAL!!!!  
  
»Capítulo 3«  
Abdicação  
  
Depois dum belo jantar e uma noite de sono ninguém se levanta da cama de livre vontade. No entanto Sakura queria ter a certeza que pelo menos no primeiro dia de aulas chegaria a tempo e horas á escola... Mas mesmo que não quisesse ela agora dividia a casa com Shaoran e ás 6h da manhã o barulho começou...  
Primeiro tocou o despertador no quarto ao lado, pouco tempo depois a água corria pelo chuveiro e por fim o som duma espada a cortar o ar acabaram com o silêncio e com as últimas horas de sono de Sakura.   
Depois de se ter rolado mais de 100x na cama Sakura achou que estava na altura de se levantar. Espreguiçou-se, saltou da cama e foi tomar um banho. Estava a acabar de se vestir quando reparou que o som da espada tinha cessado e que o ar tinha um cheirinho a torradas. Sorrindo desceu as escadas até á cozinha onde encontrou Shaoran a por manteiga num par de torradas.  
Sakura sorriu e trocou um beijo com o seu namorado.  
-Sabes a manteiga !- comentou rindo.  
Shaoran sorriu, deu-lhe outro beijo e estendeu-lhe uma travessa com torradas e leite quente.  
  
Noutra parte da cidade...  
Tomoyo estava sentada em frente de Eriol a tomar o seu pequeno almoço calmamente. Pousou a chávena e questionou:  
-Repete lá mais uma vez ...  
Eriol sorriu e explicou-se...  
-Bem... como tu preparas-te tudo de maneira a que o Shaoran e a Sakura ficassem juntos e eu supostamente deveria ter ficado ele e tu com ela não é mais que justo que eu fique a viver contigo...  
-Percebo!- diz Tomoyo.  
Eriol ajeita os óculos e não resiste a perguntar:  
-Querida e adorada Tomoyo porque querias tu que o meu Querido Descendente e a Senhora das Cartas ficassem juntos???  
Tomoyo sorriu misteriosamente e comentou ironicamente:  
-Também tenho direito aos meus segredos Sr. Mago Clow!  
Eriol fez o seu sorriso misterioso e apenas comentou:  
-Deveras...  
  
Á porta da Faculdade...  
Naeko e Chieko estavam juntas a um canto a conversarem. Tendo idades diferentes e nunca chumbado estavam em anos diferentes e logo em turmas diferentes e embora se vissem com frequência sentiam-se como se partilhassem laços de gémeas, isto é, não gostavam de passar muito tempo longe uma da outra. Principalmente Naeko que se sentia na obrigação de proteger Chieko.  
-E resumindo- disse Chieko- eles vão todos á praia no domingo! E convidaram-me... e eu já não sei que desculpa inventar para não ir!!!  
Naeko tomou uma cara séria e comentou:  
-Doente?  
-Já usei essa mais de 10 vezes!  
Naeko passou as mãos pelos cabelos.  
-Visitar a Tia Avó!?!?  
-Mana eles sabem que somos adoptadas, além de que trocar uma tarde de praia por uma visita a uma Tia Avó que nem sequer é da nossa família não me parece uma boa desculpa... e se eu for mas não...  
-Chieko não- disse Naeko tocando no braço da irmã- sabes que não, que   
não podes! Ouve-me eu tenho experiência nisto... tu não aguentarias! Ouve-me mana... Não vás!!   
Chieko fez um sorriso triste e abraçou a sua irmã comentando:  
-Sinto a falta deles...  
-Eu também...- comentou Naeko passando a mão pelos cabelos da irmã- mas não há nada que possamos fazer...  
Chieko diz que sim com a cabeça e Naeko põe um sorriso e comenta:  
-Podemos seguir em frente! Somos fortes! Tu és forte Chieko ás de conseguir…  
Chieko olha para Naeko e sorri, passando as mãos pelos olhos limpando as lágrimas.  
-Tens razão- comenta e faz uma posição como que as mostrar os músculos- sou muito forte- em seguida engrossa a voz e toma um ar teatral imitando um calmeirão- sou tão forte, mas tão forte, que as formigas fogem á minha passagem...   
Naeko ri a gosto e comenta:  
-Deixa-me adivinhar... és o Aly!!!  
Chieko faz uma cara de admirada e pergunta ironicamente:  
-É assim tão evidente!?!?  
Naeko e Chieko olham em silêncio uma para a outra, fazendo, ou tentando fazer, caras sérias e no momento a seguir desmancham-se a rir.  
Sakura e Shaoran chegaram ao pé delas nessa altura. Sakura sorriu e perguntou:  
-Qual é a piada??  
Chieko continua a sua representação:  
-Piada? Isto não teve piada? Piada teve quando a piada se despiu em frente ao Aly e dançou a dança do ventre e ele a seguir perguntou o que se passava!  
Sakura e Shaoran riram durante um bocado e pouco tempo depois pararam ao ouvir a campainha da escola. Chieko foi para o lado de Shaoran e comentou para Sakura:  
-Estou na mesma turma que o teu namorado!!!  
Sakura piscou os olhos mas antes que pudesse falar Naeko agarrou-lhe no braço e comentou:  
-E eu estou um ano á frente da turma dela e por isso vou ser a sua guardiã!!!  
-OH!- disse Chieko parecendo uma criança- Não é justo!!!!  
Naeko sorriu e nessa altura apareceram Eriol e Tomoyo. Chieko agarrou o braço de Eriol e puxou-o para ao pé de Shaoran comentando:  
-Não me interessa os rapazes estão comigo!! Adeus...  
E antes que alguém no grupo pudesse reagir Chieko pegou Eriol e Shaoran pela mão e levou-os dali para fora. Naeko começou a rir, Tomoyo não achou assim tanta graça e Sakura piscou os olhos:  
-Hoe!! [N.A: Já estava com saudades desta reacção!]  
  
Corredor que dá acesso á Sala de Música...  
Chieko já há muito que tinha solto os rapazes e agora caminhava a frente deles. Eriol e Shaoran habituados a não falar, caminhavam em silêncio enquanto Chieko cantarolava baixinho preenchendo o incrível silêncio que chefiava aquele corredor.  
-Menina Chieko?- perguntou Eriol- porque não ouvimos o barulho dos alunos??  
-É elementar meu caro Eriol- constatou Chieko- nós somos os únicos alunos!  
Eriol e Shaoran piscaram os olhos. Shaoran sentiu-se a ficar incomodado como se Chieko se tivesse de repente transformado na sua prima.   
-Meiling ... Chieko! Como somos SÓ nós???  
Chieko parou de andar, cantar e voltou-se para Eriol e Shaoran comentando:  
-A área de música praticamente nunca tem alunos por isso nunca abre! O ano passado apenas quatro pessoas se candidataram por isso a área não abriu! Este ano só eu me candidatei e a área era para não abrir mas como vocês ganharam bolsas eles TIVERAM de abrir a área de música!  
Eriol ajeitou os óculos:  
-É mesmo!! Mas é ilógico todos os humanos parecem procurar a magia, querer magia e a música é magia como podem eles não lhe ligar!!!  
Chieko sorriu e comentou:  
-Os humanos são estúpidos! O poder da música, principalmente se for cantada com o coração, é imenso! Talvez até mais forte que as cartas da Senhora das Cartas!!!  
-AH não!- disse Shaoran firmemente- Ninguém é mais forte que a Sakura!  
-Lamento discordar meu Querido Descendente, mas pessoas mais fortes ou de poder igual ao da Senhora das Cartas são raras mas existem! Uma por cada elemento! A Sakura é a Terra, mas existem também a Mestre das Cartas de Fogo, a Mestre das Cartas de Água e a Mestre das Cartas de Ar!!  
Chieko assentiu num gesto de cabeça e recomeçou a andar em direcção á sala de aula. Shaoran puxou a manga de Eriol e comentou em voz baixa:  
-Onde leste isso?? Nunca ouvi falar disso...  
Eriol sorriu o seu famoso sorriso misterioso e comentou:  
-Há muito tempo meu Querido Descendente eu conheci essas três mulheres! Grandes mulheres sem dúvida e uma coisa que eu aprendi era que se todos nós, Mestres das Cartas estivéssemos bem connosco próprios, com o mundo e entre nós haveria harmonia e paz no mundo e que se não o caos reinaria...   
Shaoran piscou os olhos e comentou:  
-Mas a Sakura não conhece nenhuma das outras Mestres!!  
-Mas meu Querido Descendente- disse Eriol rindo- Há alguém de quem a Sakura não goste!?! Existe alguma coisa que a entristeça por muito tempo?? E haverá algo que ela não goste nela própria??  
Shaoran tronou a piscar os olhos e disse com um sorriso:  
-Não! Então agora é só vigiar as outras Mestres!!  
-Outra coisa que eu descobri foi que os Mestres são muito parecidos entre si Meu Caro Descendente! Muito parecidos! Isto se forem os verdadeiros Mestres... Por vezes á erros e a Mestre das Cartas do Ar adorava ter a sua cabeça no seu elemento e seria bem capaz de cometer um erro ... mas acho que não! Afinal tudo está bem...  
Shaoran olhou em redor mas teve que admitir que sim que tudo estava bem...  
  
Aula de Letras...  
A Professora Ylane podia ser rígida mas também sabia elogiar quando um trabalho era bem feito. Era esta a descrição que tinham dado a Sakura e a Tomoyo da sua nova Professora. Por isso foi um bocadinho de pé atrás que elas entraram na sala de aula. No entanto agora, meia hora depois, pareciam ter sempre tido aulas com Ylane.  
-Muito bem- disse- agora que todos se apresentaram deixem-me dizer-lhes que este ano o tema será poesia, quer escrita por vós quer de poetas conhecidos e talvez nem tanto... Muito bem acho que nada mais tenho a dizer senão leiam os dois primeiros poemas do livro para amanhã os trabalhar-mos na aula... estão dispensados...  
Sakura e Tomoyo saíram da sala seguidas por algumas novas colegas que rapidamente se separaram delas para se irem juntar a outro grupo. Estavam elas a sair para o exterior quando o impensável aconteceu. Uma Tromba de Água começou a formar-se sobre o pátio da faculdade. [N.A: Para quem não saiba uma Tromba de Água é uma espécie de tronado de água, que se movimenta em cima dos oceanos!] Sakura agarrou-se a um dos ferros que faziam de corrimão nas escadas e Tomoyo seguiu o seu exemplo.  
-Porque não fazes nada Sakura???- perguntou Tomoyo.  
-Esta magia...- respondeu Sakura- Nunca a senti antes e no entanto...  
-No entanto??- perguntou Tomoyo.  
-No entanto parece-me familiar... descontrolada mas familiar...  
  
Música...  
Shaoran e Eriol também olhavam impotentes para a Tromba de Água mas de súbito os olhos de Eriol detectaram algo.  
-ALI!- gritou.  
Shaoran voltou-se para ver duas personagens. Uma de espada e outra de lança. A da espada era a que tinha estado próxima de Chieko, era a Presença Poderosa. As estranhas personagens falavam uma com a outra ou pelo menos assim parecia, as suas roupas deviam ser bastante leves pois o turbilhão de ar causado pela Tromba de Água estava a agita-las tal e qual bandeira ao vento, impedindo-os de ver as suas faces...  
  
Estranhas personagens...  
A personagem da espada levou a manga do seu fato aos olhos devido á areia que a Tromba de Água levantava.  
-Isto não é bom! – comentou- A Mestre das Cartas de Água está praticamente a declarar guerra á Mestre das Cartas da Terra!!!  
-E á das Cartas do Ar também! Não te esqueças!!  
-Por Zéfiro!- tronou a personagem da Espada- Achas que eu me podia alguma vez esquecer disso!?!?!?  
A personagem da Lança encolheu os ombros. De súbito o vento começou a ficar loco e a levar tudo o que encontrava pelo ar. Lança comentou:  
-O que quer que façamos é bom que o façamos depressa!! A Mestre das Cartas do Ar está a pensar em se juntar á festa...  
-Podemos tentar acalma-la! Depois só temos que rezar por um milagre!!!  
Lança riu que nem perdido.  
-Rezar por um milagre essa foi boa Protector! Muito boa!!!  
-Se tens uma ideia melhor fala!!!- disse Espada furioso.  
Lança fez uma cara pensativa que foi de súbito alterada para uma de espanto. Espada ficou preocupado e voltou-se para ver Chieko a correr de encontro á Tromba de Água.  
-Chieko – murmurou Espada para a seguir gritar- CHIEKO!!!  
  
Chieko e Naeko uns minutos antes de Chieko correr para a Tromba de Água...  
Chieko juntou as mãos junto ao peito. Enquanto Naeko andava da esquerda para a direita falando:  
-Nós não podemos... Não vamos interferir... Não...  
Chieko era para correr para a Tromba de Água quando Naeko a parou, agarrando-lhe o braço.  
-Ouve-me Chieko- disse Naeko- não nos devemos envolver! Esta guerra é deles!!! Eles expulsaram-nos dela á muito!! Eles que se 'safem' sozinhos!!!  
Chieko sentiu os seus olhos a encherem-se de lágrimas.  
-Não...- murmurou- não o posso deixar combate-la sozinho...  
Naeko piscou os olhos.  
-De que estás a falar???- perguntou confusa mas de súbito- Oh Chieko tu não podes...  
Mas antes que Naeko pudesse acabar de falar Chieko tinha-se solto dela e corrido para a Tromba de Água.  
-CHIEKO!!!- gritou Naeko.  
Chieko correu até á Tromba de Água e saltou lá para dentro...  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol e Shaoran...  
Os nossos quatro heróis congelaram ao ver Chieko a saltar para dentro da Tromba de Água. Sakura tirou o seu colar e transformou-o no seu bastão. Era para o usar quando Eriol a impediu apontando para o pátio. Espada tinha corrido em direcção á Tromba de Água, tinha cortado uma entrada com a sua espada e saltado lá para dentro. Lança tinha tentado segui-lo assim como Naeko tinha tentado seguir Chieko mas ambos tinham ficados retido da parte de fora.  
  
Dentro da Tromba de Água  
Chieko estava no centro do problema, de braços abertos e levantados para o alto tentando em vão controlar a energia que formava e controlava a Tromba de Água. Aos poucos os seus braços foram descendo e a bolha de ar na qual se encontrava foi diminuindo. Ia acabar afogada...  
Numa última tentativa reergue os braços e torna a cantar baixinho. Mas nada acontece na realidade a bolha estabilizada durante segundos apenas se torna mais pequena mais rapidamente. Chieko prepara-se para baixar os braços derrotada quando Espada aparece e lhe levanta as mãos.  
Chieko volta-se para trás e murmura...  
-Shinichi...  
Shinichi sorri e pergunta:  
-O que cantavas para a acalmar...  
-Abdicação...  
Shinichi pensa durante alguns momentos e por fim faz um sorriso. Chieko faz um gesto de cabeça e começam ambos ao mesmo tempo...  
-Toma-me, ó noite eterna, nos teus braços  
E chama-me teu filho.  
Eu sou um rei  
Que voluntariamente abandonei  
O meu trono de sonhos e cansaços.  
  
Minha espada, pesada a braços lassos,  
Em mãos viris e calmas entreguei;  
E meu cetro e coroa – eu os deixei  
Na antecâmara, feios em pedaços.  
  
Minha cota de malha, tão inútil,  
Minhas esporas, de um tinir tão fútil,  
Deixei-as pela fria escadaria.  
  
Despi a realeza, corpo e alma,  
E regressei à noite antiga e calma  
Como a paisagem ao morrer do dia.  
  
Chieko fecha aos mãos á altura do coração e quando as abre tem uma pequena concha azul entre elas. Lentamente abre a concha revelando uma pérola em forma de sereia... A Tromba de Água toma a forma duma rapariga que olha admirada para a pérola e para Chieko á vez. Por fim faz um sorriso e salta para dentro da concha em direcção á pérola. Com um sorriso Chieko fecha a concha e fâ-la desaparecer, em seguida volta-se para Shinichi mas antes que possa falar desmaia...  
  
Fim do Capítulo 3  
  
N.A: Gostaram?? Sim? Não?? A pergunta sobre a visão de Sakura mantem-se, embora creia que seja bastante lógico quem eram as pessoas... Bem é esperar para ver... Digam-me o que pensam, como li num fic em inglês, são os Comentários que fazem um escritor andar!!!  
  
Cenas do Capítulo 4  
  
"Sakura voltou-se para Vento que falou:  
-O meu nome é Wind! Os meus guarda costas Lyr e Manoru. Shinichi Manoru é o meu prometido...  
Sakura sentiu-se a gelar por dentro ao ouvir aquela frase. As palavras de Chieko antes desta desaparecer a correr de ao pé do grupo voltaram á sua mente...  
-É o homem que eu amo..."  
  
N.A: Preparem-se que isto vai "hinar"... 


	5. 1ºAno: 4 Canção de Amor

N.A: Quem havia de dizer que eu já estou de volta! Muitos testes... e só agora começaram!! Ser estudante é tramado!!!! Não sei quando vou poder colocar on-line o próximo capítulo... mas vou tentar ser rápida... Bjs  
  
Disc. AH! AH! Como temos teste de geografia, amanhã, Segunda-feira, 27 de Fevereiro de 2003 a CVDRF ficou em casa!!! E fez ela muito bem!! Porque se ela viesse para cá nenhuma de nós estudava... Bem, vamos ao que interessa CCS, SCC ou qualquer outro nome que esta série possa ter, não me pertence!!!!  
  
»Capítulo 4«  
Canção de Amor  
  
Shinichi pousa Chieko levemente no chão e murmura ao seu ouvido...  
-Eu cantaria mesmo que tu não existisses,  
Faria amor, assim, com as palavras.  
Eu cantaria mesmo que tu não existisses  
Porque haveria de doer-me a tua ausência...  
Chieko pestaneja e acaba por abrir os olhos. Shinichi sorri para ela e Chieko começa a mexer os lábios sem deixar sair um único ruído pois Naeko aparece e começa a perguntar-lhe como ela está. Chieko continua a falar e Shinichi vai lendo os lábios dela...  
-Por isso canto.- dizia Chieko- Alegre ou triste, canto.  
Como se, cantando, tocasse a tua boca,  
Ainda antes da tua presença.  
Direi mesmo, depois da tua morte...  
Takachiro aproxima-se do local e Shinichi ergue-se do chão. Sakura e o bando fazem o mesmo. Naeko está pior do que Masako quando tinham visto o grupo encharcado.  
-Chieko estás bem?? És doida!?!? Como é que tu...  
Chieko não responde até porque nem sequer ouve a sua irmã, todos os seus sentidos se desligaram do mundo para se ligarem a Shinichi.  
-... estás toda molhada!! Olha-me para isto... e tu...  
Shaoran e Eriol estão a observar Takachiro e Shinichi curiosos. Tomoyo filma tudo com uma câmara, que só ela sabe de onde a desencantou, e Sakura continua a sentir uma forte perturbação mágica.  
De súbito outra Tromba de Água aparece em frente de Chieko e Naeko, mas muito mais pequena que a primeira. Lentamente ela vai parando de girar até que revela uma pessoa, uma rapariga com uma espécie de biquini de pele de tubarão, com uma mini saia em vez de tanga, com um ceptro prateado que tem na ponta uma enorme pérola talhada em foram de sereia.  
Em seguida vindo do nada aparece uma chama, de onde saí um rapaz que nada mais tem vestido que uma espécie de toga mas que apenas o tapa da cintura para baixo, a toga vermelha lembra metal em fusão. Nas mãos eles traz uma lâmina com cabo de fogo. Atrás dele aparecem duas raparigas que envergam vestidos feitos do mesmo material que a toga.  
Uma rabanada de vento varre o local e outra rapariga aparece, trajando o mesmo estilo de roupas de Takachiro e Shinichi. Nas suas mãos ela tem um ceptro que parece feito de vento e que no topo rodeado por uma armação circular branca possuí uma cara a soprar, simbolizando o vento. Takachiro e Shinichi dirigem-se para ao pé da rapariga.  
-Os Mestres das Cartas da Água, do Fogo e do Ar...- comenta Shaoran.  
Eriol assente num gesto de cabeça e Tomoyo dá um gritinho ao ver Sakura a mudar de roupa. O uniforme da universidade é substituído por um vestido branco com estampas de flores de cerejeira e o ceptro de Sakura muda tomando a forma que adquirira quando transformara as Cartas Luz e Trevas em Cartas de Sakura. Tomoyo também repara que tanto ela, como Eriol e Shaoran tem também roupas brancas.  
Sakura agarra o seu ceptro com força e caminha para ao pé dos outros Mestres seguida pelos seus amigos. Aly aparece pouco tempo depois e dirigi-se para trás da Mestre das Cartas de Água.   
Os quatro Mestres olham-se entre si e baixam a cabeça durante alguns segundos num sinal de respeito. Sakura sorri para os outros Mestres, alguns retribuem o seu sorriso outros apenas fecham os olhos por segundos como que assentir.   
-Então...- começa a rapariga- tu és a Mestre das Cartas da Terra... Interrogava-me quando te conheceria...  
Sakura assente num gesto de cabeça. Fogo faz um sorriso irónico e Vento assente num gesto de cabeça.  
-Não ligues!- diz Fogo- ela está ciumenta porque és muito mais bonita que ela!!!- uma das raparigas atrás de Fogo, que parecia filha do elemento devido á sua longa cabeleira ruiva fez tenções de lhe pisar o pé mas Fogo desviou-se como se aquele fosse um gesto habitual e apresentou-se - O meu nome é Hino...  
Sakura sorriu e tentou não rir ao ouvir Shaoran amaldiçoar o Mestre das Cartas de Fogo baixinho. Atrás de Fogo uma das raparigas, a dos cabelos ruivos, tossiu e ele meio embaraçado estendeu-lhe a mão trouxe-a para a frente e apresentou-a ...  
-Esta é ChinChin... a minha mulher...  
Sakura sorriu e ChinChin fez uma pequena vénia. Água tossiu levemente para que Sakura se voltasse para ela e apresentou-se:  
-O nome é Eau! E este é o meu noivo Aly!  
Sakura assentiu, no entanto sentiu interiormente muita pena de Eau, se Aly era capaz de bater numa rapariga, que supostamente era sua amiga ou pelo menos sua conhecida, que seria ele capaz de fazer á sua mulher...  
Sakura voltou-se para Vento, tentando varrer tristes pensamentos da sua mente, e esta falou:  
-O meu nome é Wind! Os meus guarda costas Lyr- Takachiro fez uma pequena vénia- e Manoru.- misteriosamente Shinichi desviou a face e lançou ao chão o que pareceu a Sakura um olhar triste e desesperado, no entanto Wind pareceu não notar e continuou- Manoru é o meu prometido...  
Sakura sentiu-se a gelar por dentro ao ouvir aquela frase. As palavras de Chieko antes desta desaparecer a correr de ao pé do grupo voltaram á sua mente...  
-É o homem que eu amo...  
Shinichi elevou a face de novo e Sakura pode também observar nos olhos dele a dor pela qual ele estava a passar. Pelos vistos as brigas nada mais eram que uma tentativa de se convencerem um ao outro de que não podiam ficar juntos, que tinham que se odiar. No entanto parecia que estavam a ser em vão, o olhar triste e dorido de Shinichi mostrava o quanto ele amava Chieko.  
Sakura esperou um pouco antes de se apresentar. Não só para se acalmar mas também para deixar um pouco de expectativa no ar.  
-O meu nome é Sakura! Estes são os meus amigos Tomoyo, Eriol e Shaoran, o meu namorado...  
Os Mestres assentiram. Então Sakura lembrou-se de Chieko e Naeko. Voltou-se para as ver mas curiosamente elas tinham desaparecido. Estava Sakura a pensar para onde elas tinham ido quando...  
-Então Eau? Porque provocaste a Sakura??   
Sakura piscou os olhos. Provocar?? De que estavam eles a falar???  
-«Shaoran?- perguntou Sakura telepaticamente- de que provocação está Hino a falar???»  
Shaoran piscou os olhos como se a resposta fosse tão obvia que ele até se surpreendia de ela não a conseguir ver...  
-«Sakura, eles estão a falar da Tromba de Água...»  
-«AH! Isso era uma provocação???»  
-«Se pensares que as Trombas de ÁGUA não se formam em Terra e que esta podia ter morto pessoas inocentes e destruído muitos elementos TERRENOS... sim, era uma provocação!!!»  
Sakura assente num gesto de cabeça e observa a conversa. A troca de ideias está bastante animada e para pior agora não são só Eau e Hino que discutem, Wind juntou-se á conversa. Sakura olha para eles a discutirem como crianças e ganha uma sweatdrop (N.A: Aliás tanto Eriol, Tomoyo e Shaoran tem uma.)   
-Ora eu.. eu...- começou Eau- eu lancei a Tromba de Água porque... porque... porque me apeteceu! Ora!!!  
Sakura entrou em estado de choque. Hino abriu a boca e tentou falar mas ficou como um peixe dourado a abrir e a fechar a boca sem dizer nada. Wind passou-se e expressou imediatamente a sua opinião.  
-Claro!- diz irónica- Porque não me lembrei!!! Da próxima vez que me apetecer faço um tronado aparecer debaixo de água e uma brisa soprar nas ates dum moinho para o por a funcionar!! Alô!?? Eau!?!?! Daqui fala Wind!!!!! Era só para te lembrar de que quando nos deram a missão de cuidar das Cartas nos ensinaram uma coisa chamada RESPEITO e outra chamada RESPONSABILIDADE!!!  
Hino assentiu num gesto de cabeça mas Wind não parou:  
-Da próxima vez que lhe apetecer Sakura fará crescer uma cerejeira dentro de água ou talvez Hino faça aparecer uma chama dentro dum aquário!!!  
Sakura teria rido se a situação não fosse tão grave. A discussão continuou por mais algum tempo até que de súbito Sakura se lembrou de onde estavam. Eriol sorriu e comentou:  
-Calma Mestre das Cartas da Terra, coloquei uma barreira invisível á nossa volta e está um temporal lá fora...  
Sakura assentiu num gesto de cabeça. A discussão continuou durante mais um bom bocado até que por fim Eau voltou a falar.  
-Muito bem! Menti! É essa a verdade!! A verdade é que procuro as filhas de dois traidores! De seus nomes Naeko e Chieko Tsunami! É seu dever voltarem ao mar! Tal e qual...  
Sakura sentiu a visão que tivera quando entrara na sua nova casa pela primeira vez voltar. O bosque, o casal que corria para longe do mar, dois tiros, dois corpos a caírem no chão, uma bebé que chorava, e uma criança que chamava pelos pais...  
E de súbito um som de ramos a estalar... A bebé chorou ainda com mais força e a sua irmã mais velha pegou-lhe ao colo como se isso a pudesse fazer calar.  
-Faz pouco barulho- Sakura ouviu a mais velha dizer á mais nova- peço-te! Senão eles vão descobrir-nos...  
A rapariga subiu a uma árvore e a bebé, quem sabe talvez mais calma devido ao calor e movimento, parou de chorar. Dois minutos depois a clareira estava cheia de... polvos??? Homens Polvo seria mais a conotação que se poderia dar aquelas estranhas criaturas. Tinham a pele roxa ás bolinhas verdes, a sua cabeça era igual ás dos polvos e tinham tentáculos em vez de braços e mãos. Roupa não tinham, além duma pequena tanga de tubarão. Olharam para a esquerda e para a direita, ao verem os corpos um deles sentiu o pulso de ambos os humanos apenas para abanar a cabeça. Estavam mesmo mortos. O mais alto dos Homens Polvo assentiu num gesto de cabeça e falou:  
-Procurem as crianças...  
A sua voz parecia a voz de quem tentava falar dentro de água e Sakura questionou-se como teria conseguido perceber o que eles tinham dito e como é que a criança mais velha os teria percebido visto que se tinha encolhido mais contra a ramagem da árvore como se assim se tronasse invisível...  
Os Homens Polvo estavam cada vez mais próximos da árvore, mais próximos, cada vez mais perto. Sakura sentiu-se a suster a respiração quando eles alcançaram a árvore... Nessa altura a bebé chorou e todos os Homens Polvo se voltaram para árvore...  
Sakura deu um berro. Todas as pessoas á sua volta deram um salto. Shaoran correu para ela e Sakura agarrou-se a ele a chorar. Shaoran passou a mão levemente pelos cabelos de Sakura e murmurou-lhe ao ouvido:  
-Está tudo bem Flor de Cerejeira... Sakura... amor.. que foi??  
-As crianças...- murmurou Sakura entre soluços.  
-Que crianças??- perguntou Shaoran confuso.  
-Eles vão apanhá-las...- Sakura quase gritou esquecendo por completo que tinha audiência.  
Os Mestre das Cartas, e seus acompanhantes, olhavam admirados para Sakura e tal como Tomoyo e Eriol não percebiam o que se passava nem Quem ia apanha-Las...  
  
Eu cantaria mesmo que tu não existisses,  
Ó minha amiga, doce companheira.  
Eu festejo o teu corpo como um rio,  
Onde, exausto, chegarei ao mar.  
  
Shinichi observava tudo admirado. Que raio se estava a passar? E quem ia apanhar quem?? Sem saber porquê a sua mente, ao ouvir a expressão feminina (E)Las, visionou a imagem de Chieko. Shinichi sorriu e fechou os olhos. Era como se ela estivesse ali mesmo ao lado ele, se estendesse um braço tocaria na sua pele macia, se olhasse para os seus olhos veria-los brilhantes e magoados. quase conseguia sentir o doce aroma de Chieko, ela tinha um cheiro a céu... e os lábios dela eram doces como o mel. Shinichi sorriu e devagarinho disse o nome dela como se o quisesse saborear...  
-Chieko Tsunami...  
  
Sim, eu cantaria mesmo que tu não existisses,  
Porque nada eu direi sem o teu nome.  
Porque nada existe além da tua vida,  
Da tua pele macia, dos teus olhos magoados.  
  
Como se o pudesse ter ouvido Aly voltou-se para ver que Naeko e Chieko tinham desaparecido. Facto constatado por Sakura á muito.  
-Senhora da Água!- chamou- as traidoras fugiram!!!  
Eau voltou-se e tomou uma expressão de cólera como Sakura não via há anos. Eau bateu com o seu bastão e deu um berro de raiva:  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
Wind deu um pequeno salto para o meio de Takachiro e Shinichi. Takachiro posicionou-se para atacar se fosse preciso. Shinichi apenas sorriu e Sakura soube nesse momento que ele estava feliz por Chieko ter partido e embora ele não o admitisse Sakura também sabia que ele estava aliviado. Shinichi moveu os lábios e pronunciou os últimos versos do poema que escolhera para ser o seu e o de Chieko...  
-Assim quero cantar-te meu amor,  
Para além da morte, para além de tudo.  
  
Fim do Capítulo 4  
  
N.A: Acho que este foi o capítulo mais curto que já pus.... Bem não se pode fazer nada... Creio que agora já perceberam a expressão "Hinar" senão eu explico... HI (hi) significa Fogo em Japonês... Logo Isto vai "HInar" seria algo do tipo isto vai AQUECER!!! Bjs  
  
P.s. Meus caro leitores, pelo meio da fic. teremos a oportunidade única de ler as cartas que a Sakura vai enviando á sua família e amigos. As Cartas não serão contadas como capítulos mas por Cartas por isso teremos 1ª Carta, 2ª Carta, 3ª Carta e por aí a fora... Muito Obrigada pelo vosso tempo...  
  
Excertos da 1ª Carta  
  
Sakura releu as últimas quatro frases e corou um pouco ao lembrar-se de algo...  
*Flashback*  
Sakura desce as escadas a correr e tropeça no último degrau caindo em cima de Shaoran que ia despreocupadamente a passar em direcção á cozinha. Juntos rebolam pelo chão e quando param estão numa posição um pouco comprometedora. Sakura tem as costas no chão e Shaoran está por cima com as mãos no chão ao lado da cabeça de Sakura.  
Esta cora um pouco e diz para Shaoran:  
-Shaoran eu tenho que ir para as aulas!! Importas-te...  
Shaoran sorri ironicamente e beija o pescoço de Sakura comentando:  
-Porque havia eu de o fazer quando te tenho exactamente onde queria...  
Sakura ri e troca um beijo com Shaoran...  
  
N.A: é o que eu digo! Homens! São todos cópias imperfeitas uns dos outros... Bjs E não se esqueçam de dizer algo!! 


	6. 1ºAno: 1ª Carta

N.A: Ora cá estamos nós na primeira carta que a Sakura escreve para casa! Espero do fundo do coração que gostem!  
Por vezes aparecerão coisas do tipo ----TEXTO--- O que está por baixo disto nada mais são que Flashback's do que aconteceu naquela altura da carta ou de situações em que a Sakura está a escrever e não sabe bem o que dizer ou como dizer e hesita!  
  
Disc. CCS não me pertence, e sim há CLAMP, a música Postal dos Correiros também não, é cantada por um grupo Português cujo o nome sinceramente não me lembro! Gostava também de dizer que o poema CAnção de Amor, que usei no último capítulo, também não mne pertence e sim a Joaquim Pessoa!  
  
Dedico este capítulo á DarkAngel! Ela enviou-me uma nota que deu que pensar e me mostrou como o fic. está a ser visto desse lado! Muito Obrigada! Agora a fic.  
  
  
1ª Carta   
»Postal dos Correios«  
  
Touya assobiava enquanto se dirigia á caixa do Correio. Tinha passado uma semana desde que Sakura tinha partido para a Universidade e tal como tinham combinado ela deveria ter mandado um postal a contar como as coisas iam. Era uma manhã fresca e solarenga e Touya já tinha ouvido a campainha do carteiro que passara a uns bons 15m atrás e estava desejoso de saber novas da sua querida e adorada irmã...  
  
»Querida mãe, querido pai. Então que tal?  
Nós andamos do jeito que Deus quer  
Entre os dias que passam menos mal  
Lá vem um que nos dá mais que fazer«  
  
Chegando à caixa do correio Touya tirou a carta mesmo a tempo pois Kero e Yukito tinham ambos acabado de chegar e queriam á viva força ler a carta primeiro que outro. Touya numa acto de sensatez, acho que se deveria dizer NUM DOS SEUS POUCOS actos de sensatez, separou-os e afirmou:  
-Continuam a lutar e eu irei para dentro e juro que não vos conto nada   
do que ela escreveu...  
Yukito e Kero pararam de discutir e seguiram Touya até ao interior da casa, mais precisamente até á cozinha onde o pai de Touya, Fujitaka estava a acabar de lavar a loiça do pequeno- almoço. Touya puxou dum banco e começou a ler a carta:  
  
  
"Queridos Pai, Kero, Yukito e Yue, Espero que estejam todos bem. A viagem para a Universidade correu calmamente e podem estar descansados que o Shaoran não se esqueceu de mim em nenhuma bomba de gasolina..."  
  
----Viagem no Tempo até á altura da viagem----  
  
Sakura estava a escolher umas bolachas, para comer durante a viagem, na loja do posto de abastecimento enquanto Shaoran estava na bicha para pagar a gasolina que Eriol punha no carro. Tomoyo ao lado deste aprendia com ele os segredos da misteriosa arte que é meter gasolina num carro. Sakura sorriu ao ver Eriol muito senhor de si a mostrar a Tomoyo como se fazia...  
Depois de 5m de indecisão Sakura acabou por escolher umas bolachas de chocolate com pepitas de chocolate. Sorrindo foi ter com Shaoran que ia ser atendido mal o cliente que estava á frente dele recebesse o seu troco. Shaoran olhou para o pacote e abanou a cabeça reprovadoramente:  
-Já vais comer amor...  
Sakura sorriu e mostrou o pacote de bolachas.  
-Mas são de chocolate amor...  
Sakura tinha acabado de dizer a palavra mágica. Um sorriso iluminou a face de Shaoran enquanto ele repetiu deliciado:  
-Chocolate ãh!!?  
-Yap!- disse Sakura- Bolachas de Chocolate com pepitas de Chocolate!!  
Palavra mágica ao quadrado. Shaoran sorriu pegou no pacote e comentou:  
-Talvez seja melhor ires buscar outro pacote amor...  
Sakura sorriu e tirou outro pacote de trás das costas comentando:  
-Esperava que dissesses isso...  
Shaoran sorriu e Sakura deu-lhe um beijo rápido visto que era vez dele pagar. Quando voltaram para o carro Eriol e Tomoyo já tinham ocupado o banco de trás e jogavam animadamente ás cartas [N.A: Das normais! Nada de magia!!!]. Sakura sorriu e tomou o lugar da frente ao lado de Shaoran. Assim que o carro se pôs em movimento Sakura abriu o pacote de bolachas e estendeu uma a Shaoran que a agarrou com os dentes para não tirar as mãos do volante. Sakura sorriu e tirou uma bolacha para si...  
  
---Fim da viagem no tempo---  
  
»Mas falemos de coisas bem melhores  
A Laurinda faz vestidos por medida  
O rapaz estuda nos computadores  
Dizem que é um emprego com saída«  
  
-Para o bem dele é bom que não...- Touya resmungou entre dentes ao ler o comentário de Sakura á cerca de não ter ficado numa bomba de gasolina.  
-Cala-te e continua!- diz Kero impaciente.  
-Bem onde ia?? AH! Sim...  
  
"A Universidade é grande e bonita. Todos são bastante simpáticos!! Estou na mesma turma que a Tomoyo!!! A nossa professora a Sr.ª Ylane tem uma mão firme mas sabe elogiar quando as coisas são bem feitas!  
Estou a morar numa bela moradia que parece exactamente a nossa casa aí em Tomoeda. Por vezes quando volto as esquinas tenho a certeza de chocar com um de vocês que virá na direcção oposta...  
Bem... eu realmente choco com alguém! Com a pessoa com que divido a casa..."  
  
---Rua do Capelão, Vivenda Juncada de Rosmaninho---  
Sakura tem a sua caneta azul na boca e olha para a carta que começou a escrever. Temia ter de chegar aquela parte... Que ia ela dizer?? Touya, Yukito, Kero e Pai por favor sentem-se antes de eu dizer isto... Eu moro com o Shaoran...  
Não lhe parecia uma ideia louvável. Até porque provavelmente teria de voltar o mais rápido possível a Tomoeda porque sem dúvida que Touya iria parar ao hospital, com um ataque cardieco, e nunca mais a deixaria voltar á Universidade.  
Sakura releu as últimas quatro frases e corou um pouco ao lembrar-se de algo...  
  
*Flashback*  
Sakura desce as escadas a correr e tropeça no último degrau caindo em cima de Shaoran que ia despreocupadamente a passar em direcção á cozinha. Juntos rebolam pelo chão e quando param estão numa posição um pouco comprometedora. Sakura tem as costas no chão e Shaoran está por cima com as mãos no chão ao lado da cabeça de Sakura.  
Esta cora um pouco e diz para Shaoran:  
-Shaoran eu tenho que ir para as aulas!! Importas-te...  
Shaoran sorri ironicamente e beija o pescoço de Sakura comentando:  
-Porque havia eu de o fazer quando te tenho exactamente onde queria...  
Sakura ri e troca um beijo com Shaoran. De súbito o relógio da sala dá 10h certas. Sakura dá um salto e manda Shaoran ao chão dizendo:  
-Estou atrasada!!  
Shaoran ri que nem perdido deitado no chão do hall de entrada enquanto Sakura apanha a sua mala da escola e saí a correr. Shaoran diz para si:  
-Devia ter-lhe dito que hoje é sábado!?!  
* Fim do Flashback *  
  
Sakura abana a cabeça. Não, não era mesmo boa ideia escrever a verdade sobre com quem partilhava a casa e por isso resolveu escrever uma verdade que levasse a sua família a pensar noutra coisa...  
  
»Cá chegou direitinha a encomenda  
Pelo 'expresso' que parou na Piedade  
Pão de trigo e linguiça pra merenda  
Sempre dá para enganar a saudade«  
  
Fujitaka abana a cabeça. A sua filha nunca mais ganha juízo e pelos vistos também ainda não acorda a horas certas para chegar ás aulas. Touya comenta:  
-Há hábitos que Kaijju's nunca chegam a mudar...  
-Lê o resto- pede Yukito- o outro eu está cheio de curiosidade!!  
Touya assente num gesto de cabeça e continua a ler...  
  
"A pessoa com quem eu vivo é muito minha amiga e nunca me faria nada de mal!! Na realidade ela parece já se ter acostumado á minha presença, como se eu sempre tivesse vivido 24h sob 24h com ela, e não se importa nada com os "encontrões" que eu lhe dou... Adoro-a! Acho que juntas vamos conseguir fazer grandes coisas...  
Tenho duas amigas novas... Chamam-se Naeko e Chieko Tsunami. Estão respectivamente, um ano á minha frente na minha área e na turma do Shaoran e do Eriol. Tal como eu elas tem magia mas na sua voz! Quando elas cantam o sol brilha com mais força, as plantas desabrocham mais rapidamente, os pássaros param de cantar para as ouvir e todos os homens derretem. O Shaoran diz que elas cantam como sereias...  
Gostava de ir com elas aí a casa mas infelizmente há uma semana que estão doentes e para piorar de quarentena e ninguém as pode ver..."  
  
----Sakura sentada á secretária----  
Sakura roí a caneta quando escreve esta parte da carta e recorda o que a professora Ylane disse...  
-As alunas Naeko e Chieko Tsunami estão de atestado médico, parece que apanharam uma doença altamente contagiosa e tem de ficar de quarentena até a doença passar... não façam essas caras! Não é nada demais!! Hoje em dia não se morre assim tão facilmente...  
Sakura suspira e comenta para si:  
-Estarão mesmo doentes ou terão medo?? E se tem medo, medo do quê? Não percebi muito bem o problema delas com a Eau... Algo me diz que não quero saber mas já estou envolvida...  
Suspirando de novo Sakura recomeça a escrever...  
  
»Espero que não demorem a mandar  
Novidades na volta do correio  
A ribeira corre bem ou vai secar?  
Como estão as oliveiras de "candeio"?»  
  
Yukito abana a cabeça comentando:  
-Pobres raparigas espero que fiquem bem depressa...  
-É!- diz Kero- mesmo não as conhecendo confio mais nelas que no Ranhoso Chinês...  
-Já somos dois Peluche Voador...- comenta Touya.  
-EU NÃO SOU UM PELUCHE!!! NÃO COMEÇES TU TAMBÉM...  
Fujitaka e Yukito abanam a cabeça ao mesmo tempo e separam os brigões obrigando Touya a acabar de ler a carta...  
  
"Estamos todos bem! Digam isto ao Yamazaki, a Naeko e aos outros todos, sim?? E digam Olá por nós também!! Creio não ter mais nada para escrever sem ser que daqui a nada vou sair com o Shaoran para jantar fora e ir ao cinema e ainda tenho que me arranjar!!!!  
Beijos e Abraços  
* Sakura Kinomoto *  
  
P.s. Sou capaz de ir aí pelo natal..."  
  
»Já não tenho mais assunto pra escrever  
Cumprimentos ao nosso pessoal  
Um abraço deste que tanto vos quer  
Sou capaz de ir aí pelo natal...  
  
Um abraço deste que tanto vos quer  
Sou capaz de ir aí pelo natal...«  
  
Fim da 1ª Carta  
  
N.A: Então?? Que acharam?? Gostaram da ideia dos Flashback's ou devia ter simplesmente feito uma carta corrida... Digam-me o que pensam... BJS  
CACL  
  
Cenas do Capítulo5:  
  
"- Tu não percebes!- disse Shinichi desesperado para a seguir acrescentar num murmúrio mal definido- Ninguém percebe...  
- Exprimenta-me!- desafiou Sakura cruzando os braços ao nível do peito.  
Shinichi olhou curioso para Sakura mas rapidamente fez um sorriso irónico e comentou:  
- Muito bem Mestre das Cartas da Terra... Vamos ver o que consegues perceber da minha história..."  
  
N.A: Vamos ver se todos percebemos... JA NE!(Adeus!) 


	7. 1ºAno: 5 Ficarei

N.A: Lamento a demora!!!! Sabem, provavelmente demorarei ainda mais a por o próximo capítulo! Entrei novamente em época de testes! os meus Profs estão a fazer três e não terei um mês sem testes para descansar os miolos e pensar um pouco naquilo que gosto!!  
Este capítulo está um pouco triste mas começa a levantar um pouco do mistério que rodea o Shinichi e a Chieko mas estará a Sakura pronta para aquilo que vai ouvir e ver...  
  
Disc. A CVDRF está uma baldas!! Agora que arranjou emprego não me liga!!! Snif! Vou chorar!! E aproveitar visto que ela não está cá para dizer que CCS ou SCC não me... ADIVINHA QUEM VOLTOU!!!!! CVDRF não devias estar a trabalhar!?!? SIM MAS A MÃE DA MARY VEIO BUSCÁ-LA MAIS CEDO E POR ISSO SAÍ MAIS CEDO... PORQUE? NÃO ESTÁ A FAZER NADA SEM MIM... OU ESTÁS!??!?!?! Eu??? Fazer algo sem ti!?!?! Nunca!!! Eu só estava a dizer que CCS ou SSC, ou qualquer outro nome que está série possa ter, não me pertence!!! Yuppy! Consegui e tu não interrompeste!!! RAIOS! COMO É QUE FAZES ISSO?? Magia!  
  
« Capítulo 5»  
Ficarei...  
  
Sakura estava presente de corpo na sala de aula mas a sua mente divagava pelo espaço e pelo tempo...  
Naeko... Chieko... por onde andariam elas... Sakura suspirou.  
Shinichi e Takachiro continuavam a vir á Faculdade mas não falavam com ela ou com qualquer outra pessoa que não fossem eles próprios ou Wind que aparecia de tempos a tempos para conversar com eles. Olhando para Wind e Shinichi a interagirem Sakura não podia deixar de se lembrar de Shaoran e Meiling. Wind também adorava saltar para o pescoço dele e abraça-lo, só que ao contrário de Shaoran, Shinichi não corava, simplesmente afastava Wind delicadamente e dava uma desculpa qualquer para se ir embora.  
Sakura questionava-se sobre Shinichi, ele parecia sentir-se indiferente a Chieko mas algo no coração de Sakura dizia-lhe que isso era mesmo só parecença, que no fundo Shinichi sentia algo muito especial por Chieko, talvez tão especial quanto o sentimento que ela nutria por ele...  
Sakura abanou a cabeça, não era altura para pensar nisso! O Hallowen aproximava-se e ela tinha que preparar uma grande festa para o seu amor e os seus amigos de faculdade. [N.A: Se alguém achar que o Hallowen chegou muito cedo diga-me!!!]  
Tomoyo estava juntamente com Eriol a tratar da parte eléctrica e dos contactos. Ela teria de tratar da doçaria, do bolo mas principalmente dos enfeites e das mascaras! Que iria ela marcarar-se mas principalmente de que iria mascarar-se o seu amado Lobo Chinês...  
Já tinha tido mais de mil ideias e todas as mil tinham sido postas de lado. Tinha que ser algo grande, algo especial, algo profundo... Profundo??? Onde tinha ido ela buscar aquilo??  
-Profundo...  
Sakura ouviu alguém dizer na sua cabeça.  
-Ajuda.... profundo...  
Alguém lhe estava a pedir ajuda. Sakura olhou em redor, na sala de aulas todos seguiam a Professora atentamente. Ninguém mais parecia ouvir o pedido de ajuda. A voz voltou...  
-Por favor.... ajuda-me... profundo...  
Sakura abanou a cabeça e tentou identificar a voz. O desespero subia por ela acima assim como o terror. Alguém estava a pedir a sua ajuda e ela não sabia quem era nem como ajudar essa pessoa...  
-Por favor Shinichi.... ajuda-me.... preciso de ir para um lugar profundo... Por favor meu amor... não consigo respirar...  
Aí Sakura soube quem era que estava a mandar o pedido de ajuda.  
-Chieko...- murmuraram os seus lábios.  
Sakura queria levantar-se e sair dali. Queria correr até onde Chieko estivesse e ajudá-la mas depois atingiu-a. Ela NÃO sabia onde Chieko estava! Como podia ela ajudá-la!?!?! Sakura começou a ficar stressada, as suas mãos não paravam de apertar tudo o que apanhavam em cima da sua mesa, canetas, lápis e borrachas eram torturados sem piedade.  
Tomoyo olhava para o exercício que tinha á frente. Era tramado, olhando de lado para Sakura apercebeu-se de que ela também não o devia estar a achar fácil pela maneira como apertava o lápis e a borracha! Depois dum pequeno suspiro Tomoyo voltou ao seu trabalho...  
-Tomoyo!?!?  
Tomoyo piscou os olhos e olhou em redor. Iria jurar ter ouvido a voz de Eriol!? Não o encontrando, encolheu os ombros e tentou voltar a concentrar-se...  
-Tomoyo!?!  
Agora Tomoyo tinha a certeza. Piscou os olhos e pensou:  
-Eriol!?  
-Sim, sou eu Tomoyo!  
-Que se passa???- perguntou mentalmente.  
-A Sakura! Como está ela!? O Shaoran está a tentar falar com ela há mais de meia hora e está a dar em louco por não conseguir!!!  
Tomoyo voltou-se para ver Sakura a ficar branca.  
-Ela está preocupada e a ficar muito branca!  
Dez segundos de silêncio depois:  
-Não a percas de vista! Segue-a para todo o lado!!  
Tomoyo piscou os olhos, olhou para o relógio e comentou mentalmente para Eriol:  
-Ainda falta mais de 45m para a aula acabar!?! Onde iria-mos??  
Não tinha Tomoyo acabado de falar quando a porta da sala foi aberta de repente, sem que a pessoa que estava do outro lado se tivesse dado ao trabalho de bater.  
Sakura levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver Shinichi agarrar-lhe o pulso e puxá-la para o corredor. Tomoyo seguiu-os e fechou a porta ao sair murmurando uma rápida desculpa para a professora.  
Sakura sentiu-se pressionada contra a parede fria do corredor antes de ouvir Shinichi a perguntar:  
-Onde está ela? Que lhe fizeste??  
-Solta-ME!- exigiu Sakura.  
Shinichi apertou-lhe os pulsos com mais força. Sakura reprimiu um gemido de dor e disse:  
-Eu não sei!!! Podes largar-me!?!?  
Tomoyo tentou afastar Shinichi de Sakura mas este com um empurrão sentou-a no chão. Voltando-se para Sakura Shinichi tronou a falar:  
-Onde está ela?? Como és capaz de ser assim tão insensível!?!? Pensei que eram amigas?!? Não vês que ela está a morrer!?!?  
Sakura arregalou os olhos e foi num murmúrio que perguntou:  
-Morrer???  
Shinichi soltou os pulsos de Sakura, obviamente ela não percebia a gravidade da situação, acrescentou ironicamente:  
-Morrer?? Porque havia ela de morrer?? Ela simplesmente não consegue respirar! E será que ela precisa de RESPIRAR PARA VIVER???  
Shinichi sentiu algo frio e aguçado cruzar-lhe a garganta e ouviu:  
-Ela não sei! Mas tu precisas de melhorar os teus modos para com a Minha Senhora se quiseres viver!  
Sakura passou as mãos pelos pulsos enquanto se dirigia lentamente para ao pé de Shaoran e Eriol que tinham acabado de chegar. Tomoyo foi levantada do chão por Eriol. Shinichi olhou magoado para Sakura e perguntou novamente:  
-Onde está ela???  
-A Chieko?- perguntou Sakura preocupada- já te disse que não sei!!  
Shinichi desatou a rir num riso irónico e comentou:  
-Mas é claro que não sabes!!!! Alô Mestre das Cartas da Terra!! A Chieko está a transmitir uma mensagem através do teu elemento! Se te concentrares verás o sítio onde ela está...  
Sakura olhou para Shaoran preocupada mas este assentiu num gesto de cabeça. Então ela concentrou-se. Shinichi tinha razão... aos poucos uma imagem foi-se formando. Um bairro... ela conseguia ver a sua casa... a imagem focou-se na casa exactamente ao lado da sua.... era uma vivenda branca com rebordos azuis... as cortinas de azul bebé transparente lembravam fantasmas... Sakura sentiu-se a entrar pela porta principal e subir as escadas... aí estendida no chão estava Chieko num branco tão puro e tão ...branco... que as paredes brancas pareciam a Sakura cremes... Chieko tinha uma blusa branca vestida que era curta e tinha rebordos arredondados, não tinha calças apenas uma cuecas brancas que eram grandes o suficiente para parecerem mini calções e tinha umas meias brancas também...   
Sakura controlou um pequeno grito. Shinichi ouviu-a e teve que se controlar para não a abanar pelos ombros e apenas perguntar a medo:  
-Onde está ela??  
Sakura olhou para Chieko e tentou tocar-lhe... logicamente não conseguia... e se ela estivesse morta? Sakura concentrou-se mais um pouco e viu uma aura azul céu muito murcha a desaparecer de redor de Chieko... Não, ela ainda estava viva... mas por quanto tempo mais??  
-Rua do Capelão...- começou Sakura a dizer- Vivenda Brisa Marítima... Primeiro andar...  
Shinichi ficou branco e afirmou:  
-Eu não sei onde fica essa rua!!!! E não consigo sentir a aura dela para a seguir!!!!!  
Sakura assentiu num gesto de cabeça e disse:  
-Segue-me!  
Shaoran guardou a espada e juntamente com Shinichi, Tomoyo e Eriol seguiu Sakura pelos corredores da Universidade em direcção á casa de Chieko. 10 minutos depois a casa de Chieko era visível. Sakura apontou para ela:  
-É aquela!  
Shinichi assentiu num gesto de cabeça e Sakura viu-o a correr tão rápido como se fosse o próprio vento. Sakura entrou na casa, Shinichi tinha deixado tudo aberto á sua passagem e subiu as escadas. Mal lá chegou viu Shinichi com Chieko ao colo. A aura dela estava cada vez mais pequena.  
-Liguem a água fria da banheira e deixem-na encher...- ordenou para Sakura e Shaoran- Vocês- disse para Eriol e Tomoyo- nas traseiras ela deve ter uma pequena piscina podem por favor verem se a água está boa e se a piscina está cheia... se não estiver encham-na...  
Sakura abriu a água da banheira e tapou o ralo. Shaoran pôs-lhe uma mão no ombro e perguntou:  
-Porque fazes o que ele diz?? Ele magoou-te!  
Assentindo num gesto de cabeça Sakura acrescentou:  
-Sim... mas a Chieko está a morrer... e tal como ele disse ela é minha amiga... e se ele sabe uma maneira de impedir que ela morra... todas as ordens são bem vindas...  
No corredor Shinichi encostou a sua face á de Chieko e pediu baixinho:  
-Por favor meu amor... não morras...  
  
Encontrei algo tão puro e agora eu sei  
Como é bom saber amar  
Como é sentir  
Todo o bem que isso faz  
É bom sentir e dividir  
Pra nos somar  
  
Sakura deixou Shinichi passar e este colocou Chieko dentro da banheira. Então perante o olhar de espanto de Sakura, Chieko começou a brilhar. As suas pernas fundiram-se em algo dourado, os seus cabelos cresceram e ganharam reflexos prateados, a sua pele parecia estar cheia de brilhantes. Quando todo o brilho inicial passou Sakura pode ver com clareza que Chieko não era humana. Chieko era uma sereia...  
Sakura não pode deixar de abrir a boca em admiração, no entanto Shaoran não parecia admirado, pelo menos não tanto como ela. Curioso Shaoran olhou para ela e perguntou telepaticamente:  
-Qual é o espanto paixão? A Eau já nos tinha dito que elas eram sereias...  
-Não ouvi!- respondeu Sakura pela mesma via- estava a ter uma visão na altura creio... Ela é linda....  
-Não tão linda como tu...  
Sakura corou e agarrou-se ao braço de Shaoran. Ambos não faziam ideia da guerra que se travava na pequena banheira há frente deles...  
Shinichi passou a cara de Chieko por água. Normalmente isso acordava-a mas hoje não estava a funcionar. Começando a desesperar Shinichi agarrou a mão de Chieko e começou a transmitir-lhe a sua energia vital aos poucos, isso ia dar-lhe algum tempo. E Naeko?? Onde estaria Naeko?? Como era ela capaz de deixar a irmã, que tanto amava, morrer sozinha em casa???  
Fazendo rapidamente as contas Shinichi descobriu que estava na altura da migração das sereias, migração para águas profundas. Daí o pedido de Chieko para ir para um sítio profundo. Shinichi olhou para Chieko e sorriu. Ela era linda, para sereia e para humana... ela não podia morrer...   
Olhando para a sereia á sua frente Shinichi soube que estava a perder a batalha para a morte, a energia que estava a mandar para Chieko parecia estar a cair em saco roto, não estava a ajudar muito mais do que talvez atrasar o que agora parecia inevitável mais uns minutos...  
Como podia Chieko morrer? Ela ainda estava na flor da juventude! Não devia ter mais de 19anos... havia tanta coisa que ela tinha que fazer... tantos lugares para ver... tantos recifes de coral para descobrir...  
Olhando novamente para Chieko, Shinichi questionou-se como era possível ela nunca ter estado no mar. Isso era suicídio, ela devia ir lá pelo menos uma vez por ano, tal como ele fazia, embora ele não fosse ao mar, ele fosse nas brisas até ao Reino do Ar...  
Onde estaria Takachiro porque não tinha ele o impedido como costumava fazer? Onde estava Naeko para também o afastar de Chieko como sempre fazia? Onde estavam Sakura e os seus amigos? Porque só conseguia ver ele Chieko?? A sua energia vital estava a chegar ao fim até mesmo para ele...  
Sorriu... no fundo não se importava... nunca poderia ficar com Chieko... talvez fosse melhor morrerem juntos... com um pouco de sorte no Outro Lado ninguém os separaria e eles poderiam ficar juntos para sempre...  
Então todas as certezas se esfumaram e Shinichi passou apenas a ter percepção duma realidade, duma certeza... Sozinho ele NÃO ia ficar... Se Chieko morresse ele morreria com ela...  
  
Eu não quero estar só  
Pois não sou capaz  
De viver sempre a sonhar sem algo mais  
Quero estar mais além do sonho e ver  
Como é bom saber amar  
E em teus braços me perder  
  
Sakura sentiu duas auras desaparecerem lentamente. Olhou para Shinichi e Chieko e viu o pior acontecer. Eles estavam a morrer...  
-SHAORAN!- disse mais rápido do que alto.  
Shaoran percebeu o que Sakura estava a dizer, ele também estava a sentir. Tomoyo e Eriol vieram ver o que se passava. Sakura tremia e dizia:  
-Temos que fazer alguma coisa....  
Desligados disto estavam Shinichi e Chieko. Shinichi sentiu de súbito toda a sua dor desaparecer e sentiu-se a boiar. Abriu os olhos e viu um par de esmeraldas a brilhar na sua direcção. Sorriu e murmurou antes de puxar a cabeça da rapariga para baixo para a beijar:  
-Chieko...  
Se aquilo era o Paraíso ou o Inferno ele não queria saber, se Chieko estava lá e ele estava lá também, ele estava bem. Levantou-se e abraçou Chieko demoradamente, sentindo algumas lágrimas descerem pela sua face. A voz de Chieko soou ainda mais celestial do que o costume quando ela disse:  
-Olá meu amor...  
Shinichi afastou-se e observou Chieko demoradamente. Estava no seu estado de humana mas a sua face estava corada, a morte tinha abandonado o seu rosto agora ele estava cheio de vida. Olhando em redor Shinichi deu-se conta de estar no cimo do telhado da sua casa.  
-Onde estamos?? Não morremos?? É isto a morte!??!  
Chieko sorriu e disse:  
-Estamos num local especial... creio que sim... morremos... e se isto é a morte... não me importo desde que estejas comigo...  
Chieko agarrou-se á volta de Shinichi que lhe beijou os cabelos. No entanto de súbito um murmúrio encheu o local. Shinichi concentrou-se para o perceber e quando o conseguiu agarrou-se a Chieko com força dizendo em voz alta:  
-Não!  
Chieko olhou para ele tristemente e perguntou:  
-Querem-te mandar de volta??  
Shinichi sorriu-lhe e limpou-lhe uma lágrima que lhe descia pelo rosto e murmurou:  
-Se eu tiver que voltar a viver tu irás voltar comigo... e se eu tiver que morrer ficarei contigo...  
  
Ficarei mais perto do céu  
Ficarei mais perto do mar  
Só pra ser o ar que respiras  
Ou o sonho que vem de noite te abraçar  
  
Então Shinichi sentiu algo a puxá-lo, puxava-o com mais força do que um íman puxa um pedaço de metal. Queria agarrar Chieko e ficar com ela para sempre mas também ela estava a ser arrancada dos seus braços. Queria gritar, espernear dizer que era injusto mas sabia que tudo isso seria inútil Quem mandava naquele mundo sabia o que fazia, e não era ele que Lhe ia ensinar como o fazer ou o que era justo e injusto.  
De súbito sentiu a sua face molhada e alguém a puxar-lhe a cabeça para fora de água.  
-Estás LOUCO!?!?!- ouviu Shaoran- queres-te matar por falta de ar?!?!  
Shinichi olhou de novo para Chieko apenas para ver os últimos vestígios da sua aura azul céu desaparecerem. Quis chorar mas não conseguiu, quis gritar mas não tinha voz, quis correr mas algo o impedia de a largar.   
Sakura sentiu os seus olhos a encherem-se de lágrimas e espantada viu Shaoran a pôr a mão no ombro de Shinichi e a sorrir-lhe tristemente. Shinichi voltou-se, Shaoran ajudou-o a levantar-se e levou-o lá para fora. Estava a sair quando Eriol e Tomoyo voltaram...  
-Acabamos de encher a ....  
Eriol parou de falar quando viu Shaoran a levar Shinichi para fora da casa de banho e viu Sakura a chorar olhando para Chieko.  
Shaoran levou Shinichi até o único sítio em toda a casa onde eles teriam privacidade. Ao telhado…  
Uma brisa de vento, que tinha "escrito" Pêsames de Takachiro, passou e Shinichi sorriu num agradecimento silencioso e mandou outra brisa de volta ao amigo.  
Shaoran viu Shinichi abrir a mão e uma brisa de ar sair dela e rumar em direcção ao infinito…  
Shinichi voltou-se para Shaoran e comentou:  
-Acabou… a minha vida acabou… que achas Futuro Mestre das Cartas da Terra… talvez devesse atirar-me daqui e acabar com isto… não… seria uma atitude muito cobarde… além de que tenho quase a certeza que seria mandado de volta e se não fosse… não iria ter com ela… ficaria como estou agora mas para sempre…  
Shaoran piscou os olhos e assentiu num gesto de cabeça. Shinichi rolou os lábios para dentro e tentou em vão reter lágrimas que lhe assaltaram a face...  
-Eu... eu...  
Sakura subiu ao telhado e ficou a ver Shinichi e Shaoran. Curiosa por ver ambos os homens calados inquiriu o que se passava. Shaoran tentou explicar-lhe mas como podia ele explicar algo que ele próprio não sabia. Shinichi olhou para ela e comentou:  
-Tu não percebes!- disse Shinichi desesperado para a seguir acrescentar num murmúrio mal definido- Ninguém percebe...  
-Experimenta-me!- desafiou Sakura cruzando os braços ao nível do peito.  
Shinichi olhou curioso para Sakura mas rapidamente fez um sorriso irónico e comentou:  
-Muito bem Mestre das Cartas da Terra... Vamos ver o que consegues perceber da minha história...  
Dito isto Shinichi sentou-se no telhado, Sakura sentou-se ao lado dele e Shaoran encostou-se na chaminé que não estava muito longe. Shinichi suspirou antes começar a sua história...  
-Sou um Nobre do Ar... Fui treinado para ser um guerreiro... não era suposto ter sentimentos... se o meu Mestre visse estas lágrimas matar-se-ia por ter falhado a sua missão... também desde cedo fui educado para ser o consorte da Mestre das Cartas do Ar... Nunca me queixei sabem... se era o meu destino para quê lutar contra ele... para quê sequer questioná-lo... quando fui enviado para a Terra para "crescer"... também não me queixei... não argumentei que tinha que tomar conta da minha irmã mais nova.... ou que a minha mãe estava doente e provavelmente a morrer... quando pouco tempo depois a minha mãe acabou por morrer e me disseram que a última coisa que ela tinha dito... que ela tinha dito... tinha sido que me amava e tinha orgulho em mim... eu comecei a questionar tudo no que me rodeava... tudo o que tinha aprendido... tudo em que acreditava... eles enviaram o Takachiro para me ajudar a "crescer"... ele é o melhor que eles já tiveram... um óptimo guerreiro... um cavalheiro... o "menino bonito" deles... como eu o odiei a princípio... ele parecia ser perfeito e ter tudo perfeito... mas depois apareceu a Chieko... nem me lembro de como ela apareceu... e será que isso interessa... ao princípio discutíamos imenso... eu chamava-a de Chico não só para a arreliar mas também para... para ver se parava o sentimento que enchia o meu peito sempre que ela se aproximava... tronei-me amigo do Takachiro depois dele me ter salvo a pele com um trabalho urgente... tronamo-nos companheiros... e antes que eu desse por isso deixei de chatear a Chieko... e um dia surpreendi-me a mim próprio com um elogio que lhe fiz... condenei-me nesse dia... condenei-me a amá-la... o sorriso que ela me lançou... Meu Deus... nunca irei tronar a ver algo tão belo como o sorriso dela.... e antes que percebesse que era proibido já estava envolvido com ela... nunca precisei de lhe dizer o que era tal como ela nunca me precisou de dizer o que ela era... ambos sabíamos... não nos importávamos... amavamo-nos e isso era o principal... até que um dia o inevitável aconteceu... a Wind chamou-me de volta... mas eu não podia voltar para ela... eu amava a Chieko... a Wind sempre foi e sempre será minha amiga... mas é Amiga! Não a consigo ver de outra maneira... o Takachiro, embora contra, encobriu-me... disse-lhe que eu ainda não estava pronto... pediu mais tempo... tendo ele as referencias que tinha... todos acreditaram... é por isso que ainda aqui estou... Ainda aqui estou e ela... ela... Chieko... Porquê?? Que mal fez ela?? Ela é uma fugitiva do mar bem sei... mas... Eu tentei... tentei fazer com que ela me odiasse... assim eu poderia voltar ao Reino do Ar e casar com a Wind... afinal a pessoa que eu amava odiava-me... mas ela não me odiou... eu apenas consegui magoá-la e agora nunca a poderei compensar... Como posso eu continuar vivo... e a respirar o mesmo ar das alturas que acabou por a matar!??! Diz-me Mestre das Cartas da Terra!! Já que me entendes ou achas que consegues!!! DIZ-ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eu não quero estar só e nem posso estar  
Se no mundo em que eu vivo tu também estás  
A distância que há entre nós pode ser  
Como ir daqui ao sol  
Mas eu não vou desistir de te ter  
  
Sakura tinha começado a chorar ao fim das primeiras cinco frases de Shinichi. Olhando para trás ela viu que Shaoran tinha uma cara triste mas não chorava, como era aquele rapaz capaz?? Sem palavras Sakura voltou-se para Shinichi para falar mas as palavras não saíram...  
Então a voz de Shaoran preencheu o silêncio...  
-Eu compreendo-te!- disse- porque eu passei pelo mesmo!! Bem... ainda não perdi a Sakura... essa dor que agora sentes não a experimentei mas o resto eu sei... o pai morreu quando eu era novo... aos 8 anos tive que tomar conta da minha família... fui treinado para ser um guerreiro... para apanhar as Cartas Clow... acabei por me apaixonar pela minha rival e ajudá-la... a Meiling, a minha prometida, encobriu-me tal como o Takachiro fez contigo e libertou-me do casamento... Dum certo ponto de vista eu passei por quase tudo o que tu passaste...  
Shinichi voltou-se para Shaoran que nesta altura tinha a mão estendida, Shinichi sorriu e apertou-lhe a mão descobrindo que em Shaoran podia encontrar alguém que tinha passado por muito do que ele tinha passado e por isso o iria compreender...  
Nessa altura o sol brilhou com mais força, Shinichi sentiu que sim, tal como sentiu uma aura azul céu recuperar a força perdida e voltar a brilhar como sol. Shinichi começou a tremer... era impossível...  
Soltando a sua mão da de Shaoran voltou-se para o pátio da casa onde estava instalada a piscina. Lá em baixo Tomoyo e Eriol tinha colocado Chieko na piscina e enchido-a com sal simulando o mar com a ajuda do bastão de Eriol e as Cartas de Sakura, a piscina parecia mesmo o mar. Chieko devia estar a mais de 25 metros de profundidade. A cor voltou á sua face e Shinichi embora tenha sentido lágrimas de alegria a trovar-lhe a visão viu Chieko a abrir os olhos lá em baixo.  
Num ápice tinha saído do telhado e descido as escadas. Parou ao pé dos rebordos da piscina e ajoelhou-se á beira. Chieko nadou, como uma sereia, até ao pé dele saiu graciosamente de dentro de água, puxou-lhe pelos colarinhos e apanhou os seus lábios para um beijo apaixonado e para matar as saudades...  
  
Ficarei mais perto do céu  
Ficarei mais perto do mar  
Só pra ser o ar que respiras  
Ou o sonho que vem de noite te abraçar  
  
Fim do Capítulo 5  
  
N.A: Então... o que acham?? Bem o calado Shinichi mostrou naquele monologo que tem voz!!! e que voz, possa que ele não se calava!!! Espero que tenham gostado! Digam qualquer coisa, prometo responder ou pelo menos dedicar-vos o próximo capítulo! (Meu Deus eu praticamente compro-vos! Sou tão má!) BJS  
  
Cenas do próximo Capítulo...  
"O Rei atirou o seu anel ao mar e disse ás sereias ide-o lá buscar que se não mo troxeres virareis espuma da ondas do mar..." 


End file.
